Az élet tüze
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Egy sárkány, egy kutya, egy farkas, egy halandó... mi sül ki ebből?


_**Az élet tüze**_

- Faia, te átkozott némber! - ordította torka szakadtából.

- Ugyan, Inuyasha - csettintettem a nyelvemmel, aztán szétnyitottam markomat, melyben ott hevertek a frissen szerzett ékkődarabok. Azaz három szilánk. - Ki vele, hová tettétek a többit?

A félszellem arcán elégedett mosoly jelent meg, s kardját a vállára lökte.

- Naraku lopta el - felelte. Csak tudnám, miért annyira büszke arra, hogy meglovasították a cuccait.

Elhúztam a szám.

- Kínos. De én ennyivel semmit sem tudok kezdeni - dobtam feléjük az apró fiolát, melyben a Négy Lélek Szent Ékkövének darabjai rejtőztek. A Kagoménak nevezett lány riadtan mentette meg attól, hogy a talajon landoljon.

- Nem tudsz vele mit kezdeni? - ismételte döbbenten a szerzetes.

Megvontam a vállam, és lepillantottam rájuk a fáról, melynek ágán álltam.

- A megbízómnak ennyi nem elég.

- Gondolhattam volna - csóválta meg a fejét Inuyasha. - Hogy adhatod el magad, szellem?

- Ugyan már - vontam össze a szemöldököm. - Pénz beszél, kutyaszellem ugat.

- És ki a megbízód? - érdeklődött a démonvadász. Sajgott a karom ott, ahol a bumerángja eltalált.

- Valami alantas medveszellem - forgattam a tekintetem. - De lényegtelen, mivel úgy is meg kell majd ölnöm, lévén a fizetséget már elszórakoztam.

- Elszórakoztad? - kérdezte Inuyasha megütközve. Csípőre tettem a kezem.

- Ilyen egy értetlen bandát! - fakadtam ki. - El hát! Megkerestem Japán legjobb fürdőjét, készíttettem egy új kimonót, megjavíttattam a tőröm kicsorbult pengéjét… nem beszélve arról a mesés éjszakáról abban a kuplerájban - kacagtam el magam, ahogy eszembe jutott a halandó ágyas tekintete, amikor ráeszmélt szellem létemre.

- Te egy gátlástalan, szemérmetlen szuka vagy - állapította meg a félszellem. Szemeim résnyire szűkültek.

- Mintha ez egykor zavart volna - mosolyogtam rá, mire még az éjszakában is vakítóan elpirult.

- Inuyasha, miről beszél ez a lány? - kérdezte Kagome.

- Gyermek, nem lány, hanem sárkányszellem - pontosítottam. Kevesebbért is vágtam én már le ujjakat.

- Hát az úgy volt, hogy… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni, de felnevettem.

- Nyugalom, ez már az ősidőkre nyúlik vissza. Még Kikyou sem élt akkor, ugye, Inuyasha?

- Fogd be a szád, Faia, vagy… - fenyegetett.

- Vagy? - vontam fel a szemöldököm, aztán elvigyorodtam, majd a magasba emelkedtem. - A viszontlátásra, kedves!

Ahogy hátat fordítottam nekik, még hallottam Inuyasha félőrült kiáltozását, meg a leányzó faggatózását, hogy mégis ki a bánat lehetek… újfent mosolyognom kellett, és egyszerűen képtelen voltam ezt az elégedettséget leolvasztani az arcomról.

Keleti irányba repültem, arrafelé van egy kellemes fogadó, igaz, nők számára tiltott terület, de üsse kő, legfeljebb majd a tulajdonos életéért cserébe kérem a szállást… és így majd az árral sem kell törődnöm, sőt, akár ihatok is egy jót.

- Felelőtlen vagy, Faia - fedett meg Shakudo, miközben előmászott hajam takarásából.

- Jól van, Kudo, akár hiszed, akár nem, pár évszázad alatt minden normális létforma hozzászokott volna már ehhez, nem tudom, miért kell állandóan a szememre vetned - feleseltem vissza neki. Shakudo egy gyík. Nem több, nem kevesebb. Nincs holmi szellemi ereje, nem démonnak született. Ennek ellenére természetellenesen hosszú életet kapott, és beszélni is képes. Sajnos.

- Mondtam már, hogy ne hívj Kudonak, Faia - morogta vén tanítóm. - És azért is ismételgetni fogom, egész addig, míg meg nem változol.

Felkacagtam.

- Az öregséggel együtt jár a bolondság, Shakudo uram? - pöcköltem orron, mire dühösen kiöltötte a nyelvét. Akármennyire is képes volt halálra idegesíteni állandó aggodalmával (és azon törekvésével, hogy úrinőt faragjon belőlem), hiányzott volna, ha nincs mellettem.

- Nem bolondság ez, leányom. Puszta remény - sóhajtotta.

- Hiábavaló remény - jegyeztem meg.

- És mik a további terveid?

- Emlékszel még a Vörös Rókára? - kérdeztem.

- Faia… - a hangja nagyon, nagyon dühösnek tűnt.

- Ó, Shakudo… - nyafogtam. - A bolond intelmeid miatt… - kezdtem volna, de közbevágott:

- Bolond intelmeim? - csattant fel. - Kisasszony, oda szinte csak nőfaló bitangok…

- Úgy érted, stricik - pontosítottam, mire levegőt alig kapott.

- Igen, azok - suttogta. - És eszement gyilkosok, haramiák, útonállók járnak!

- Na, legalább szórakozunk egy jót - kacsintottam, majd lenéztem, és a felszántott földeken túl, melyekről már lassan learathatták a termést, megpillantottam a fogadó fényeit. Leereszkedtem a földre, nem akartam repülve megközelíteni a helyet - emberi asszonyként betoppanni viccesebb lesz, utána majd röhögök egy jót.

- Hölgyem… - szólt egy hang, s megrezdült a közeli bokor. Méternyit ugrottam ijedtemben, magamban szidtam Shakudo idióta előrejelzéseit. Aztán kihúztam magam, megköszörültem a torkom, majd a hang irányába fordultam.

- Lépj elő - utasítottam ismeretlen szólítómat. Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi, aztán egy hatalmas fehér pávián jelent meg előttem. Enyhén meghajolt. - Mondd hát kívánságod.

- Egy férfit keresek - mondta.

- Én is. Sok pénzzel és helyes arccal - feleltem, mire felkacagott.

- Látom, felvágták a nyelvét, kisasszony.

- Nem, uram, nem kellett azon semmit vágni, így születtem - vontam meg a vállam. - Hogy hívják az illetőt?

- Faia a neve. Hallott róla talán? - kérdezte. Majdnem elröhögtem magam.

- Nem, soha - ráztam meg a fejem. Shakudo, aki időközben a tarkómhoz rejtőzött, hajam alá, belecsípett a nyakamba. Felszisszentem, mire a pávián felemelte a fejét. - És… mivel foglalkozik ez a Faia?

- Fejvadász, bérgyilkos, tolvaj… már olyat is hallottam, hogy a testét is árulja - mondta.

- Ez aljas rágalom! - csattantam fel. Méghogy pénzért a testemet! Hah! Na jó, egyszer előfordult. Azaz kétszer. Vagyis…

- Hogy? - kérdezett vissza meglepetten. Ajjaj, bebukom.

- Ú… úgy értem… rendben, ismerem Faiát, én vagyok az ő kapcsolata, úgy is mondhatnánk, én intézem az üzleti ügyeit - igyekeztem menteni a menthetőt. - Mert gondolom, üzleti ügyben keresi, nemde?

- Valóban meg szeretném bízni valamivel - bólintott, hangja nyomán borzongás futott rajtam végig.

- Nos, akkor tisztázzunk pár dolgot. Faia nem dolgozik olcsón. Egyszerű tolvajlásért is meglehetősen szép summát kér, tekintve, hogy ő az egyik legjobb a vidéken. De még itt sem ugyanolyanok a tarifák: az eltulajdonítandó tárgy értékével egyenes arányban nő a bér. Aztán… - folytattam volna, de a szavamba vágott:

- Meg kellene ölnie valakit.

- Értem. Szellem vagy ember az illető? Mert szellemekért természetesen… - folyt belőlem a szöveg, le akartam koppintani a tagot, mert nagyon, de nagyon nem volt nekem szimpatikus.

- Félszellem - felelte.

- Félszellem… - ismételtem, és meglehetősen együttérző arcot vágtam, szánakozva tártam szét a karomat. - Az bizony magas árral jár. Egy félszellemnél ugyanis nagyobb a kockázat, lévén a képességeik általában különlegesek és szokatlanok, ezenfelül…

Egy zacskót hajított a fűbe, a lábam elé. A zsák oldala kiszakadt, belőle a csillagfényben is ragyogó ezüstök folytak ki csilingelve. Legszívesebben felkaptam és messzire szaladtam volna, de ehelyett mélyet nyeltem, és felnéztem a páviánra.

- Faia csak aranyért dolgozik. Sok aranyért - hangsúlyoztam. A pávián csettintett egyet, mire az ezüsttallérok átváltoztak arannyá. - És honnan tudjam, hogy ez nem csak ámítás?

- Nézd csak meg nyugodtan - biccentett.

Leguggoltam, kivettem egy érmét. Elővettem tőrömet, a Kougout. Pengéjét végighúztam a kezemben tartott aranykorongon, melyet aztán a Hold fényébe tartottam. Látszott rajta a karcolás. Puhának tűnt, mint az arany általában.

- Felhívom a figyelmed, pávián, hogy amennyiben ez csak csalás, nagyon megjárod - fenyegettem.

- Biztosan - vigyorodott el.

- És ki lenne az áldozat?

- Inuyasha - felelte.

- Inuyasha! - kérdeztem vissza, hangom enyhén szólva is magasabb lett a megszokottnál.

- Csak nem ismeri Faia? - gúnyolódott. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ki is Faia.

- Nem. Dehogy - feleltem tömören. Ha meg kell ölnöm Inuyashát - meg is fogom tenni. Ha pedig nem sikerül - lesz egy újabb kiiktatandó ügyfelem. Erről jut eszembe, valamikor azt a medvét is el kellene intézni. Nem kellene halogatnom a dolgokat! - És ki is a megbízó?

- Naraku - hangzott a válasz. - Naraku a nevem.

- Áh, Naraku - bólogattam. Aki miatt ki kell nyírnom a medvét. Jaj.

- Tehát vállalod a feladatot, fejvadász? - mosolygott. - Úgy értem, vállalja a kapcsolatod?

- Vállalja - köptem felé.

- Helyes. Majd megkereslek - mondta még, aztán eltűnt.

Egy ideig csak álltam ott, csendben, magányosan. Bámultam a zsáknyi aranyat.

- Na, és most boldog vagy? - mászott elő Shakudo, és megpihent a vállamon.

- Ó, kérlek, fogd be - morrantam fel, és továbbra is csak álltam ott, mint egy cövek.

- Nem szeded fel? Legalább nem kellene bántalmazni a fogadóst - vetette fel, ehelyett azonban hátrébb léptem a zsáktól, előkaptam ostorom, és cserdítettem vele egyet, hogy vége erősen csattant az erszényen - egyszeriben nyüzsgő férgek és kígyók sokasága mászott elő belőle; az aranynak hűlt helye volt.

- Hála a Hoippunak - tekertem fel ostorom, és visszaakasztottam az övemre.

- Nahát… honnan tudtad? - érdeklődött Shakudo.

- Passz. Megérzés - indultam tovább a fogadó irányába. Nem volt már messze, csupán egy erdőn kellett átvágni hozzá.

- Tehát akkor nem fogod megölni Inuyashát - állapította meg a gyík.

- Miért ne ölném? - kérdeztem vissza.

- Meg akarod tenni? - csattant fel.

- Megbíztak vele, nem?

- De hát… fizetséget se kapsz érte, és már anélkül is vállalod? Ez már egy erkölcsi szakadék a te részedről is, kedves Faia - fedett meg.

- Hm, az én részemről… kedves - húztam el a szám.

- Hiszen magad is beismerheted, hogy ilyen alakokkal nem érdemes üzletelni! - fakadt ki.

- Nem is. Utána megölöm őt is - határoztam el.

- De akkor meg minek Inuyasha skalpja?

- Mert ha nem tenném meg, Naraku kinyírna - válaszoltam magától értetődően.

- És nem érzel te ebben egy logikai bukfencet? - öltögette villás nyelvét Shakudo.

Megálltam egy pillanatra, és elgondolkoztam.

- Tehát azt mondod, ne öljem meg Narakut? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

A gyík a homlokára csapott, aztán mélyet sóhajtott.

- Inuyasha! Inuyashát nem kellene megtámadnod!

- Ja, hogy úgy - biccentettem, aztán átléptem egy gyökeret, kikerültem egy-két száraz gallyat. Egy fatörzshöz érintettem a tenyerem, aztán hirtelen mintha zajt hallottam volna. - Shakudo, fülelj.

De mielőtt még egy megbizonyosodhattam volna afelől, hogy jó-e a hallásom, valami elsodort, a következő pillanatban már a földön feküdtem, felettem egy hatalmas medve tanyázott.

- Na lám, Kasshoku - mosolyogtam idegesen. Nem volt könnyű még ez sem, lévén egy marhanagy mancs nyomta a torkomat, levegőhöz alig jutottam. - Még meg sem kér… kérdezted, hogy… megvannak-e… a… a… - alig bírtam magamból kipréselni a szavakat. - … szilánkok.

Belehajolt az arcomba, hogy a bűzén kívül semmi mást nem éreztem. Pofája visszaalakult emberivé - el kell ismerni, medveként szebb látványt nyújtott.

- Hallom a híreket, fejvadász - fröcsögte, és meg kellett róla bizonyosodnom, hogy a szájának sincs jobb szaga, mint egész lényének.

- Ó… - nyögtem. - A hírek…

Nem értem el a tőrömet. Kougou a lehető legteljesebb nyugalommal pihent a combomra szíjazott tokjában. Az ostorom meg… Hoippunak ilyen közelségben annyi haszna lenne, mint egy darab paradicsomnak. Hajaj, szorult helyzet. És Shakudo hova tűnt?

- Szóval most elszenveded méltó büntetésed - emelte fel medvetappancsát, melyen éles karmok villantak.

- Méltó? - kikérem magamnak! Hiszen nem én voltam a ludas! Tehetek én róla, hogy Naraku elhappolta az orrom elől az ékkövet?

Aztán hirtelenjében felordított, valami villant, és csak annyit vettem észre, hogy újból kapok levegőt. Valószínűleg azért, mert már nem tehénkedett rajtam egy többmázsás medve. Felültem, megráztam a fejem. Tőlem nem messze valaki épp a földbe döngölte azt a szerencsétlen brummogót. Halkan felnevettem.

- Shakudo! Shakudo! - suttogtam. Minél hamarabb szerettem volna megpattanni. - Kudo, te vén pikkelyes!

- Na de Faia! - emelte meg a hangját, és felbukkant egy közeli fa odújában.

- Szökkenj ide, aztán tűnés! - villantottam felé a tekintetem, mire a vállamra kuporodott.

- Nem kellene inkább megnézni, hogy ismeretlen jótevődnek nem esik-e baja? - vetette fel.

- Egy frászt! Segíts magadon, a démonok atyja is megsegít! - feleltem, ahogy sietős szökellésekkel igyekeztem minél gyorsabban elhagyni az erdőt.

- És mi van azzal, hogy jó tett helyébe jót várj? - ellenkezett.

- Soha nem hallottam még ilyesmiről - kacagtam.

Kiértünk az erdőből, a fogadóból víg zene hallatszott. Remek! Alig vártam, hogy valami jóféle nedűt legördítsek a torkomon, majd egy forró fürdő után egy helyes ifjú jóféle olajakat masszírozzon a bőrömbe. Mélyet sóhajtottam, és kellemes tempóban a fények felé indultam. Volna.

- Hát ez lenne a hála? - jelent meg előttem valaki. A szaga alapján ítélve valószínűleg ő intézte el a macit. De mit vár hálaként? Egy csupor mézet, netalán?

- Sajnos nem ismerem ezt a szót - léptem oldalra, hogy kikerüljem, de elém állt. Az arcát nem láttam a sötétben, az illata alapján viszont farkasszellemnek tippeltem volna.

- Valóban sajnálatos - ismerte el. - Ám ez nem ment fel semmi alól.

- Á, szóval nem. És az, hogy nem érdekel? - oldalaztam ezúttal a másik oldalra, de újfent elállta utam. Kezdett idegesíteni.

- Milyen egy fárasztó nőszemély - vigyorodott el.

- Milyen egy tuskó farkas - húztam el a szám. - És most eressz utamra - szökkentem át felette. Kissé idegesen értem földet, de aztán méltóságteljesen indultam volna tovább, ha nem toppan elém ismét.

- Nyilván nem érted, mit szeretnék - mondta. És még mindig nem láttam az arcát.

- De, talán igen - bólintottam. - Kicsináltatni magad? - tippeltem, mire biccentett a fejével.

- Majdnem.

- Most van megbízásom, nem vállalok több melót! - emeltem a magasba kezem, gondolván, hogy valami munkára akar felfogadni, de hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy már letettem Inuyasha meggyilkolásáról. Lényegtelen, úgy is rám fér már a pihenés!

Megfogta a kezem.

- Mondd, te miről beszélsz? - kérdezte, s közelebb hajolt. Így már láttam a vonásait - egész csinos volt, elmémben már egy csodás éjszaka képei körvonalazódtak.

- Nem Faiát, a fejvadászt keresed, farkas? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Jaj, hogy te lennél fejvadász Faia? A bérgyilkos? - illetődött meg.

- És orvvadász és okleveles zsebmetsző, alkalmanként kémkedést is vállalok - egészítettem ki.

- Ó… én azt hittem, hogy ő férfi - vakarta meg üstökét.

- Általában ezt hiszik - vontam meg a vállam.

- Tehát ezért tárgyaltál Narakuval - állapította meg.

- Tárgyalni? - nevettem fel, aztán elkomorultam. - Csak nem hallgattál ki minket?

- Hát… - villantott fel egy ideges mosolyt, aztán kivonta a kardját. - Szomorú, hogy egy ilyen csinos teremtés lepaktál azzal a szörnyeteggel - sajnálkozott, majd a magasba lendítette pengéjét.

Arrébb szökkentem, és övemről leakasztottam a Hoipput, majd meglengettem a fejem felett, s cserdítettem vele egyet oldalra. Vége szikrázva csattant, egy pillanatra fénnyel árasztva el kettőnket. A szellem arcán csábító mosoly virított.

- Biztos ezt akarod, farkaska? - tettem csípőre egyik kezem. - Jó ötlet velem kikezdeni?

- Hogy kikezdeni? - felnevetett. - Nem kezdek szajhákkal, kedves.

- Minek neveztél? - kezdett elegem lenni abból, hogy mindenki sérteget. Na, nem mintha nem lenne bizonyos mértékig igazuk, de azért két szónyi beszélgetést követően ilyen megállapításokat levonni!

Meglendítettem a Hoipput, mely engedelmesen a farkas csuklójára tekeredett. Balommal előhúztam a Kougout, s már szúrásra is emeltem, amikor hirtelenjében megrántotta az ostoromat, s kardját nekem szegezte.

- Hoippu, engedd! - kiáltottam fel, mire ostorom letekeredett karjáról. Oldalra mozdultam, hogy onnan sebezhessem meg, ám gyorsan reagált, s egy pillanat alatt a hátam mögé került. Még volt annyi időm, hogy megpördüljek, s tőrömet védekezésre készen emeljem fel. Ahogy a farkas pengéje az enyémmel találkozott, sebesen zuhanni kezdtem a föld felé, aztán nagyot nyekkenve értem talajt, rajtam a szellem üldögélt kényelmesen, pengéjét a torkomtól csak a Kougou választotta el.

- Még annyit… fejvadász Faia - mosolyodott el. - … hogy mégis mi vezetett arra, hogy egy ilyen utolsó mocsokkal szövetkezz?

Felnyögtem.

- Hát… ajánlott egy zsák férget, amire nem lehetett nemet mondani - suttogtam, miközben azon erőlködtem, hogy ne leljem a Vörös Róka mellett a halálom. Utolsó erőmmel még be akartam szaladni egy kis szakéért. Ám spriccelő vérfolyammal a nyakamon kicsit kevés az esélyem, hogy megkínálnának vele.

- Mi? - rándult az arca valami értetlen grimaszba.

- A hóhér szövetkezett vele, bolhás dög! - löktem el magamtól, aztán felugrottam, és bordán rúgtam. Ostoromat övemre illesztettem, tőrömet a tokjába csúsztattam. Itt az ideje a test-test elleni küzdelemnek. Csettintettem egyet, mire kezemben kis lángcsóva jött létre, ám egyelőre még nem használtam. A farkas ugyanis nem támadott, csak állt ott gondolataiba merülve.

- Tehát nem vagytok társak? - kérdezte végül.

- Miért lennénk? Most láttam életemben először - biggyesztettem le ajkamat, és magamban fohászkodtam, hogy ez az első találka az utolsó is legyen. Játszogatni kezdtem az apró lángocskával, ujjaimmal simogattam tetejét.

- És mire kellettek neked az ékkőszilánkok? - biccentette oldalra a fejét.

- Miféle ékkőszilánkok?

Tettetni a félnótást. Eddig soha nem jött be, de a remény hal meg utoljára. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem nagyon emlékszem rá, ezt a nagy bölcsességet is Shakudo mondta. Aki merre is van!

- Mondjuk azok, amelyeket Kagomééktől szándékoztál elszedni? - gúnyolódott.

- Kagoméék? - döbbentem meg egy pillanatra. Hogy kiktől?

Aztán beugrott. Az emlékezetem is príma.

- Ja, hogy Inuyashára és a bandájára gondolsz!

- Igen, arra… arra az Influenzára, igen - bólogatott kelletlenül.

- És te erről honnan tudsz, farkas koma? - érdeklődtem.

- Csak szemmel tartottam az asszonyomat - fonta keresztbe karjait mellkasa előtt, aztán felvetette a fejét.

- Az asszonyodat - ismételtem, és a döbbenettől majdnem kialudt a láng a kezemben. Azért sikerült megmenteni.

- Igen, Kagome az asszonyom! - emelte meg a hangját.

- És tud is róla? - vigyorogtam gúnyosan, mire gyilkos tekintettel nézett rám. Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán megráztam a kezem, a tűz kialudt. - Rendben, farkas koma, szóval csupán azért akartál elpusztítani, hogy az asszonyod biztonságban tudd. Aranyos - tettem hozzá, aztán elmerengtem. - Bár nem teljesen tiszta, hogy akkor miért nem hagytad mackótestvérre a dolgot, hiszen alatta már kis híján összelapultam, de teljesen lényegtelen. Üdv - villantottam fel egy mosolyt, melyért általában két ezüstöt számolok fel, aztán megfordultam, és a fogadó felé indultam.

- Kouga - kiáltotta utánam,

- He? - fordultam meg.

- Kouga. És nem farkaska, meg egyéb kedves megszólítások - mondta. Enyhén meghajoltam előtte.

- Faia. A sárkányszellem. A többit meg tudod - kacsintottam, aztán nyugodtan kivágtam a kupleráj ajtaját.

Mellettem ifjú legény feküdt, a lepedőn kívül egyéb nem fedte izzadt testét. Rosszul voltam a szagától, képtelen voltam mellette aludni. Felálltam, magamra szedtem ruháimat, a papírajtót félrehúzva kisétáltam a teraszra és leültem, lábaimat magam alá húztam.

Nem mintha nem sikerült volna jól az éjszaka: a fogadós még élt, a fürdőben kisebb fenyítéseket követően egész jó kiszolgálást kaptam (csak a szolgálólányok folyamatos zokogása egy idő után veszettül idegesített), még valami jobb minőségű itallal is megkínáltak (de Shakudo folyamatos intelmeinek hatására csak két üveggel hajtottam le, halhatatlan testemnek az pedig szinte semmis mennyiség). Az ágyast illetően meg… nem esett le neki, hogy kivel áll szemben, azt hiszem élete legjobb éjszakáját szereztem neki (folyamatos nyögései és sóhajai alapján legalább is). Ám rejtélyes módon egyik tény sem tudott feldobni.

Egyszeriben megrezdültek a terasz előtti bokor levelei, és egy alak sétált elém. Felnéztem rá: a farkasszellem volt az.

- Nahát, nahát - mondtam kelletlenül. - Mi kellene?

Lelkesedésemmel mit sem törődve, vigyorogva szólt:

- Kellemes lehetett az éjjel, sárkányszellem - fonta keresztbe maga előtt karjait, egyik lábára helyezte súlyát, másikat lazán behajlította.

- Mi van, Kouga, árnyékká nevezted ki magad? - csipkelődtem.

- Ha - nevetett fel. - Ilyen nyűgösnek lenni akció után - csóválta meg a fejét.

Egy pillanat alatt talpon voltam, kezem már a torkára is kulcsolódott, és a tetőt tartó oszlopnak nyomtam testét.

- Mi lenne, ha az asszonykáddal foglalkoznál ahelyett, hogy engem idegesítesz? - sziszegtem. Mosolyogva tűrte, ahogy egyre erősebben szorítottam a nyakát. Oldalra biccentettem a fejem. - Vagy talán azért követsz engem, mert a lánynak Inuyasha a szeretője, és téged hanyagol?

Erre szemében izzó lángok gyúltak, és öklével arcon ütött. Elengedtem, s szédelegve léptem hátra, nyelvemmel fogaim meglétét ellenőriztem. Szerencsém volt: egy sem hiányzott. Azonban ahogy ujjammal ajkamhoz értem, vért éreztem. Mesés.

- Csitulj, szajha - utasított.

- Ki is a szajha? - kérdeztem vissza újfent kiegyenesedve. - Nem tudom, ki kavar egyszerre kutyával és farkassal… mi lesz a következő lépés? Róka? Medve?

Kouga felém ugrott, öklét ütésre emelve, azonban kezét elkaptam, és lendületét kihasználva messzire hajítottam. Ügyesen reagált rá: talpra érkezett, és már megint velem szemben állt. Csettintettem, az elővillanó lángocskát ezúttal azonban nem dédelgettem, hanem lobogó tűzzé növeltem, s két kézzel tartottam magam előtt.

- Ne merd sértegetni az asszonyomat - morogta.

- Nem pofáznék, ha végre békén hagynál, farkas! Ha viszont nem értesz a szóból, megpörkölöm a bundádat, hogy aztán nyüszítve kotródj vissza a falkavezéred szárnyai alá! - eresztettem felé egy csóvát, mely végigperzselte a pázsitot előttem. Kouga a magasba emelkedett, és egy pillanat alatt előttem termett, arrébb lökött, majd egyszeriben már tarkón is csapott. Térdre borultam - a láng elaludt.

Hallottam vad kiáltását, a hátamra fordultam, és a Kougout kivontam. A farkas nem tudott megállni: egyenesen a tőrömbe száguldott, mely mélyen gyomrába fúródott. Szemei elkerekedtek egy pillanatra, aztán teste ernyedten nehezült az enyémre.

Próbáltam megmoccanni az eszméletlen szellem alatt, de ezzel csak azt értem volna el, hogy még jobban megsebzem.

- A fenébe… - szitkozódtam dühösen, aztán elengedtem a tőröm markolatát (amely meglehetősen morbid módon lógott ki szerencsétlen farkasból), aztán a vállánál fogva megemeltem, majd magam mellé, a hátára fektettem a szellemet. - Shakudo, te átkozott pikkelyes, gyere elő, szükségem van a segítségedre! - néztem körül.

Kisvártatva apró árnyék jelent meg a teraszon, aztán eltűnt a fűben. Mellettem bukkant fel a gyík érdeklődő tekintete.

- És most mit tervezel vele? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Gondolom, ellátom a sebét - mondtam magától értetődően.

- Ha most meg akarod gyógyítani, akkor minek döfted le?

- Hagyj már az eszement keresztkérdéseiddel! - csattantam fel. - Mi a jó bánatot csináljak vele?

- Először is szorítsd el valamivel a vérzést, és szedd ki belőle a Kougout - javasolta. Kétségbeesve néztem körbe.

- De mivel szorítsam el? - nyögtem fel.

- Teljesen mindegy - felelte Shakudo. - De lehetőleg gyorsan!

Talpra szökkentem, és beszaladtam a szobába. Az ifjúról lerántottam a lepedőt, és már siettem volna is vissza, ha nem kapja el a bokámat.

- Ó, Faia - nyöszörögte álmos hangon. - Te kis vadmacska… - fordult a hátára, de nekem ehhez most igazán nem volt kedvem.

Felmorrantam, éreztem, ahogy tekintetemben tüzek gyúlnak, a szoba szinte fénnyel telt meg. A legény riadtan meredt rám, aztán felordított, és kimenekült a folyosóra. Megráztam a fejem, aztán visszasiettem a sebesült farkashoz.

Sebére illesztettem a lepedőt, aztán mély levegőt vettem, és kirántottam belőle a Kougout. Ledobtam magam mellé a tőrt, sietve leszedtem a farkasról vértjét, hogy meztelen felsőtesttel feküdt előttem, aztán csak tartottam a szövetet a vérző sérülésen.

- És most? - pillantottam a gyíkra.

- Talán bekötözhetnéd - vetette fel.

- De hiszen ömlik belőle a vér… - húztam el a szám. - Kéne egy másik lepedő, vagy valami, és akkor meg lehetne oldani.

Shakudo csendben üldögélt mellettem, időnként fel-felhümmögött. Csend.

- Szereznél egyet! - csattantam fel türelmetlenül.

- Ho… hogy én? - illetődött meg.

- Nem, majd Kougát küldöm el egyért… iparkodj! - utasítottam.

Voltaképp magam sem értettem, hogy mit aggódok ennyire ezért a bolhás kis korcsért, aki még le is szajházott… talán nem létező lelkiismeretem támadt fel hamvaiból? Vagy megbűvöltek volna? Eh, valószínűleg valami sötét varázslatnak estem áldozatául, jaj szegény fejemnek!

Shakudo nehézkes léptekkel vonszolta maga után a hosszú, fehér anyagot. Lihegve állt meg mellettem.

- Köszönöm - biccentettem. - És most szorítsd le a sebet.

- Hogy mi? - rikoltott fel. Mély levegőt vettem, aztán a gyíkot a kötésre helyeztem, bízva benne, hogy van olyan nehéz, hogy legalább egy kicsit elnyomja a vérzést. - De Faia ez már átázott… - nyöszörögte, miközben én a lepedőt hajtogattam, azon morfondírozva, hogy is lenne ez jó. - Én nem akarok farkasvérben fürdeni… Az életben nem vakarom le magamról ezt a mocskot…

- Egy pillanatra maradj már csendben - mondtam, aztán elégedetten nyugtáztam, hogy így talán meg tudom csinálni a kötést. - Ha egyáltalán képes vagy rá - tettem hozzá, aztán felálltam, Kougát felemeltem, és az összehajtogatott lepedőre helyeztem. Eddig csak saját magamat ápoltam, kétlem, hogy a farkas szakszerűen lesz majd ellátva. De hát szellem, valószínűleg megmarad.

Az anyag két végét áttekertem rajta, egyik részét a vállán is átvetettem, hátha úgy tartósabb lesz. Aztán valahogy összeügyeskedtem valami kezdetleges csomót is.

- Shakudo - néztem körbe. - Shakudo hol vagy?

Nyögést hallottam. Hoppá.

Kioldottam a kötést egy részen. Véletlenül annyira leápoltam a farkast, hogy kis híján benne hagytam egy gyíkot. Kihúztam a két réteg közül, aztán visszacsomóztam az anyagot.

- Bocsáss meg - kértem öreg mesteremet.

- Ezért még megkapod a magadét - fenyegetett.

- Kétségtelenül - kacsintottam rá, aztán feltérdeltem és kifújtam magam.

- És most? - érdeklődött. Komolyan boldoggá tenne, ha egyszer belefojtaná magát egy kanál vízbe.

- Gondolom, itt hagyom - álltam fel, és elnéztem a lassan szürkülő kelet felé. Tőrömet felvettem a földről, besétáltam a szobába, beletörölgettem a pengét az ágyas ott felejtett ruháiba. Mi az, csak egy pár cseppnyi szellemvér, egy-kettőre ki lehet belőle mosni!

Visszasétáltam a farkas teteme… úgy értem, teste mellé, és egy pár pillanatig néztem arcát.

- Komolyan gondolod? - vetett ellent Shakudo, és a szellem mellkasára mászott. Kouga összerezzent. Nem csodálom: a gyíktappancsok érintése nem a legkellemesebb érzés a világon, bár jómagam már pár évszázad alatt hozzászoktam. Viszont ez azt jelentette, hogy a farkas már nem teljesen eszméletlen.

Shakudot a tenyerembe kaptam, aztán egy szökkenéssel beugrottam a fogadót körülvevő rengetegbe. Egy fa ágán kapaszkodtam meg, és a lombok közül figyeltem, ahogy Kouga magához tér. Egy mozdulattal felült, de aztán felszisszent, és visszahullott a földre. Aztán kezére támaszkodva tápászkodott fel, és kicsit görnyedten bár, de talpra állt. Farkát idegesen csóválta, sőt, még morgott is, aztán azonban meglepetten egyenesedett fel, ahogy észrevette a kötést.

Tekintetemet végigjárattam testén: ágyékát bunda fedte, lábait-alkarját szintén szőrme védte, s fején is volt egy pánt. Fekete haját felfogta, kék szeme kíváncsian járt körbe, aztán elégedetten csillant, ahogy vértjét megtalálta. Sietve magára öltötte, aztán megállt egy pillanatra.

- Tudom, hogy itt vagy, doragon - mondta. Elhúztam a szám, aztán felálltam az ágon. Valóban ideje mennem. - Állj - szólt élesebben, anélkül, hogy erre nézett volna. Jó hallása van, az már igaz. Leugrottam a faágról, és tisztes távolságban a farkastól megálltam.

- Amennyiben újra küzdeni vágynál, felhívom a figyelmed, hogy… - kezdtem volna, de felemelte a kezét.

- Nem, nem küzdöm meg veled, Faia - jelentette ki.

- Ó, milyen kegyes vagy - gúnyolódtam. Mit várt, hogy majd hajlongva hálálom meg fenenagy szívességét? - Uzsgyi vissza a falkavezéredhez - vontam meg a vállam, mire rám villant tekintete.

- _Én _vagyok a falkavezér - mosolyodott el.

- Nahát, egy alfahím - vágtam unott képet, viszont nagyon is érdekesnek találtam, hogy egy ekkora tekintélyű farkas egy halandó lányt tart az asszonyának. Olyan romantikus… kár, hogy belőlem három évszázaddal ezelőtt kiveszett a romantika minden fajtája.

- Mindenesetre nem értem, miért nem végeztél velem - vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Ám ezért ne várj hálát, legfeljebb annyit, hogy nem öllek meg… most legalább is - tette hozzá.

Felkacagtam.

- Se most, se máskor! - pontosítottam.

- Faia, fejezd be - mondta Shakudo.

- Csitulj - intettem csendre.

- Ugyan, doragon, bárhol, bármikor, bárhogy én győznék egy küzdelemben kettőnk közül - emelte fel a fejét büszkén.

- Persze. Kivéve tegnap éjjel, itt, a terasz előtt - mosolyodtam el. A farkas elővonta pengéjét, melyen megcsillant a felkelő nap fénye. - Ugyan, Kouga. Sebesült vagy, fáradt és gyenge. Egy efféle söpredék vadkutyát amúgy sem lenne dicsőség megölni, de beszennyezném makulátlan hírnevemet, ha egy félholt alfa vére mocskolná be kezeimet - sajnálkoztam, aztán megfordultam, és lesétáltam a dombról, be a rengetegbe.

- Fejvadász! - kiáltott utánam, de bolond lettem volna megállni. Ostoba eb! Azt képzeli, hogy leállok vele játszadozni. Egy ideig még lehetett hallani, ahogy ordítozik, és elhord mindenféle utolsó… mindenki asszonyának, hogy szépen fejezzem ki magam, de aztán elhallgatott.

- Merre? - kérdezte unottan Shakudo.

- Haza - feleltem.

- Haza? - ismételte döbbenten.

- Úgy bizony - bólintottam határozottan.

- De… de Faia… - mászott le a kézfejemig.

- Minek kell mindig akadékoskodnod? Majd ha te cipelsz engem, akkor te döntöd el, hova megyünk, ám addig én vagyok a vezér! - fakadtam ki.

Dél körül járhatott, a nap magasan ragyogott felettünk, és ontotta a meleget. Mi pedig egy hatalmas sík, legelőnek használt területen vágtunk át.

- Faia, hogy szépen fejezzem ki magam… - kereste a szavakat. - A szüleid most kettesben szeretnétek lenni.

- Minek finomkodni? Kitagadtak, az örökségemet a szomszéd falu templomára hagyták, akár csak a kastélyunkat, és megfenyegettek, hogy amennyiben beteszem a lábam a földünkre, rám eresztenek egy fagydémont. Igen, emlékszem, Shakudo, nem vagyok ütődött.

- Akkor meg minek kell visszamenned? - fakadt ki.

Az arcom elé emeltem a kezem, és mélyen a gyík szemébe néztem.

- Csak - feleltem tömören. A gyík kiöltötte a nyelvét.

- Nem értelek, Faia. Hiába vagyok lassan ötszáz éves, hiába töltöttem ebből négyszázat melletted, nem értelek - csóválta a fejét.

A szüleim földjét hegyek vették körbe minden oldalról, az egész terület egy medencében feküdt, elég sokat érte a nap, és a széltől védett volt, a hegyek lábánál erdőség fedte. Ráadásképp egy folyó is átfutott rajta, ennek köszönhetően pedig olyan jó termést hozott, hogy anyám és apám az emberekkel virágzó kereskedelmet folytat, méghozzá egész kedvezőt: a család kastélya mindenféle drága és csinos holmival van telezsúfolva.

Na igen, ez az a kastély és birtok, ami soha nem lesz az enyém. Kínos.

És kérdezhetné bárki: miért is?

Nos, az indok egyszerű. Azért, mert nem vagyok egy megtestesült elegancia. Úgy értem, kecsességemnek párja nem akad (ahogy mondta volt apám, amikor egy mozdulattal tönkrevágta az életem), azonban egy szellem úrnőnek nem a környéki kuplerájokban és bordélyházakban kéne eltölteni az idejét (és még nem is tudta akkor, hogy alkalmi melókat vállalok), s vérét sem kéne minden alantas halandóéval vegyíteni.

Anyám éppen nem jutott szóhoz, ha jól emlékszem a családi galériában tombolt. Azóta talán felújították a helyet, de még évtizedekkel később is kormos volt az ablakkeret, sőt, a falakon fekete nyelvek éktelenkedtek.

Mélyet sóhajtottam. Épp felértem egy magaslatra, és innen vizsgálhattam a birtokot. Végigjárattam a szemem a napsütötte lankákon, a gazdag termésen, a harcoló szellemeken, a szikrázó folyón… hé! Harcoló szellemek!

Megráztam a fejem, és jobban megnéztem, mi a helyzet.

Hát nem Inuyasha meg a bandája tették be mocskos lábukat a szüleim Paradicsomába? Mint kitaszított örökösnek, enyém a feladat, hogy rendet teremtsek. Alapból röhejesen hangoznak a _feladat _és _rend_ szavak egy olyan mondatban, amihez nekem is közöm van, de hát…

- Ezek bolondok - állapította meg Shakudo, és kénytelen voltam vele egyetérteni.

- Gosai nem támad meg senkit csak úgy - vontam meg a vállam, ahogy a sárga kígyószellemre néztem, amint intenzíven védekezik Inuyasha ellen. - Gondolom, a félnótás szellem és ütődött társai nekiestek - az égnek emeltem a tekintetem, mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán a magasba ugrottam, és egy-két szaltóval a kígyó és a kutya között termettem. - Gosai, állj! - emeltem fel a kezem, mire a házőrzőnk meghunyászkodva heveredett a talajra.

- Már megint te? - csattant fel Inuyasha.

- Már megint ti! - feleltem vissza ingerülten. - Ha nem tudnátok, ez egy magánbirtok! Minek kolbászoltok erre? Takarodjatok innen, mielőtt rátok eresztem a kígyót!

- Ereszd csak, megküzdök vele! - harciaskodott a félszellem, mire csak úgy lendületből behúztam neki egyet, hogy megtántorodott. - Mit képzelsz magadról, utolsó…

- Ki ne mondd! - intettem óva. - És mint mondtam, nem vagytok itt szívesen látott vendégek.

- Miből gondolod? - gúnyolódott Inuyasha, miközben megdörzsölte arcát ott, ahol eltaláltam.

- Onnan, hogy ez az én birtokom - tettem csípőre a kezem, aztán az égnek emeltem a tekintetem. - Azaz majdnem az enyém - pontosítottam. - Mégis, mit kerestek itt?

- Semmi közöd hozzá - fonta keresztbe maga előtt karjait. Egy pillanat alatt előkaptam az ostorom, cserdítettem egyet, mire Inuyasha nyaka köré tekeredett. Rántottam egyet, s a félszellem a lábam előtt feküdt.

- Nekem mindenhez van közöm, ami ezen a földön zajlik! - ordítottam rá. - Ki vele!

A lány letérdelt az egyre vörösödő fejű Inuyasha mellé, és bátran nézett fel rám.

- Ékkőszilánkot éreztem itt, azért jöttünk ide… és a szilánk a kígyóban van! - jelentette ki.

- Akkor ez magyarázattal szolgál arra, hogy mitől nőtt meg ennyire - mászott a vállamra Shakudo.

- Megnőtt volna? - fordultam a kígyó felé. - Nekem nem tűnt fel.

- Mert feledékeny vagy, Faia - felelt fáradtan.

- Vagy mert fél évszázada nem láttam, akkor is csak madártávlatból - vontam meg a vállam.

- Hé! Ne cseveréssz, te alávaló némber! - nyögte Inuyasha.

- Csitulj! - morrantam rá. - Gosai! Hajolj ide! - utasítottam a kígyót. - Kislány! Hol a szilánk?

Félig a lány felé fordultam.

- Nos? - sürgettem.

- Felelj neki, Kagome - suttogta Inuyasha rekedten. A végén még megfullad.

- A fogában. A jobb szemfogában, pont a csúcsán - hadarta.

- Gosai, tátsd ki a szád! - parancsoltam a házőrzőnknek, aztán felnyúltam szemfogához, majd kirántottam belőle a szilánkot. A kígyó megvadult, eszeveszetten kezdte csapkodni magát. Enyhe rémülettel léptem hátra. - Hajaj… apám megöl, ha Gosainak baja esik.

- Valószínűleg - ismerte el Shakudo.

- A fenébe - nyögtem, aztán egy mozdulattal leoldottam Inuyasha nyakáról Hoipput, majd cserdítettem egyet, hogy Gosai figyelmét magamra vonjam. - Gosai! - felé tartottam egyik kezemet, de továbbra is csak dobálta magát. Ostorom végét orrára irányítottam, nagyot csattant, s a kígyót ezzel sikerült meglehetősen feltüzelnem. Egyik kezemet felé tartottam. - Gosai, nyugodj meg - mondtam halkan, mire kicsit csillapodott lázongása. Tenyeremet óvatosan az előbbi csapásom helyére illesztettem, a kígyó enyhén vérző orrára. - Nyugalom - suttogtam, és finoman simogatni kezdtem a fejét. - Nyugalom…

A kígyószellem ellazult.

- Rendben. Most térj vissza a föld alá - utasítottam, mire engedelmesen elsiklott, majd belefúrta magát a talajba.

- Szép volt - biccentett Shakudo.

- Tudom! - vigyorogtam, aztán visszafordultam a közben feltápászkodott (és kidörzsölt nyakú) Inuyashához. Felé hajítottam a szilánkot, ügyetlenkedve sikerült elkapnia. - Nesze. És most tűnés innen - villant tekintetem.

- Egyszer még kitekerem a nyakad - fenyegetett meg Inuyasha.

- Inkább hálás lennél - feleltem keserűen. És kissé csalódottan. Voltaképp most én tettem szívességet, nem?

- Igaza van, Inuyasha - jegyezte meg halkan a szerzetes. Egy félmosollyal fordultam felé.

- Köszönöm - bólintottam kegyesen, aztán beugrott valami. - Inuyasha!

- Ki vele - köpte felém.

- Valami pávián, a neve… a neve… - töprengtem, de nem jutott eszembe.

- Naraku! - csillant a démonvadász szemében a felismerés.

- Igen, Naraku! - biccentettem. - Felbérelt, hogy öljelek meg.

- Tudtam - emelte orrom elé a kardját.

Elnyomtam egy ásítást, majd mutatóujjammal arrébb toltam a pengét.

- Ami azt illeti, nem vállaltam el - tettem hozzá. - Viszont van még pár megvesztegethető egyén a környéken. Igaz, egyikük sincs olyan jó, mint én, de azért nem árt vigyáznotok.

- Mire ez a fenenagy jóindulat? - kérdezte gyanakodva Inuyasha. Elmosolyodtam, aztán a levegőbe emelkedtem.

- Jó hangulatban kaptatok el - kiáltottam még, aztán megindultam a szülői ház felé, vissza sem nézve félszellem barátomra. Bíztam benne, hogy immár valóban elhagyják a birtokot, lévén megszerezték, ami kellett nekik.

- Miért nem vagy mindig ilyen? - tett egy kört a nyakam körül Shakudo. - Máskor is lehetnél segítőkész - jegyezte meg.

- Ez érdek volt, Kudo mester, puszta érdek - nevettem fel. - Ők megkapták a szilánkot, és eltakarodnak, én pedig megtisztítottam apám földjét a kellemetlen látogatóktól.

- És a páviánról miért beszéltél nekik?

Elmerengtem.

- Nem tudom.

- Nekem lenne egy tippem - jegyezte meg a gyík.

- De jó neked - gúnyolódtam. - Nem érdekel.

Sejtettem, hogy mi volt az a tipp. De erre gondolni sem akartam.

Leereszkedtem a földre. Ott álltam, a kapu előtt. A kastélyt ugyanis virágzó rózsakert kerítette körbe. Kezemmel a kapuhoz értem, de sercegő villanás csapódott ujjaimnak, egy pillanat alatt elzsibbasztva kézfejem.

- Áu - morrantam fel.

- Nézd csak meg jobban a kapu tartóoszlopát, Faia - kucorodott vállamra Shakudo.

Odahajoltam a szépen faragott, kőrisből kimunkált oszlophoz, és most vettem észre, hogy véset van rajta

_A kastély ura és úrnője nem tartózkodik itthon. A kastélyt mágikus védelem óvja, bármely hívatlan vendég halálát leli betolakodása esetén. Előrelátható visszatérés…_

- Ez egyszerűen röhej - tátottam el a számat. - Még hat évig üres a kégli, és nekem nem is szóltak! - csattantam fel.

- Nyilván a kitagadásod miatt - találgatott a gyík.

- Maradj csendben, különben kipróbálom rajtad a kastély védőrendszerét - fenyegettem meg, aztán dühösen fújtam egyet. - Még szerencse, hogy tudom, hogy kell kiiktatni a mágiát.

- Na de Faia - fakadt ki. - Betörsz a saját őseid lakába?

- Be hát - feleltem magától értetődően. - Nem, majd kihagyok egy ilyen remek alkalmat!

Elhasaltam a földön, majd a hátamra fordultam, s kutatva kezdtem tapogatózni a kapuoszlop faragásának alján, egész addig, amíg meg nem találtam a beugró kis motívumot. Családi gyűrűmet beleillesztettem a mélyedésbe. Egy pillanatra fény villant, majd zizzenés hallatszott.

- Tökéletes - pattantam talpra, ám ahogy hozzáértem a kapuhoz, istentelen csapás taszajtott messzire, hogy a földön keményen huppantam. Dühösen könyököltem fel.

- Valószínűleg lecserélték egy tudós boszorkánnyal - öltögette nyelvét Shakudo.

- Hogy a fene esne abba a számító őssárkányba - szitkozódtam, ahogy magam alá húztam a lábaim. - Tudták, hogy jövök.

- Nagy esély van rá - battyogott felém kacsázó járásával.

- Legalább ennyi örömöt megadhattak volna, nem? - fakadtam ki. Mérges voltam, és veszettül csalódott. Nem elég, hogy kitagadnak, de még betörni sem engednek! Felháborító!

- Faia, figyelj! - intett csendre Shakudo.

Ordítás hallatszott, aztán fülsüketítő robaj, sikoltás… és a családi birtokon!

- Minden démonok atyjára, most ez a legkedveltebb csatatér? - pattantam talpra feltüzelve, de aztán csípőre tettem a kezem, és elgondolkodtam. - Vajon ki lehetne adni a területet hivatalos küzdőtérként? Mennyit fizetnének érte?

- Faia, nem ajánlom - morogta Shakudo.

- Jól van, nem gondoltam komolyan - mosolyodtam el cinkosan, aztán vállamra véve öreg tanítómat a magasba lendültem, voltaképp nem tűrhetem szó nélkül, ahogy széttrancsírozzák a vér szerint engem illető földet.

Sötét örvényt láttam az ég felé elnyúlni, egyre szélesebbnek és erősebbnek tűnt, s mintha valami gonoszság áradt volna belőle. Ismerős kétely kúszott szívemre.

- A pávián az - csendült a felismerés a gyík hangjában. - De vajon ki ellen harcol?

- Megnézzük - mondtam elszántan, és beereszkedtem a rengetegbe, mely kerítésként ölelte körbe a szántókat. Ágról ágra szökkenve értem el a sötét forgatag széléig, és minden probléma nélkül behatoltam. Erősen beletépett hajamba, és mérgező füstként akadályozta légzésemet, látni alig láttam valamit.

Megállapodtam egy megtépázott faágon, közvetlenül a sík területek határán, lomboktól elég jól takarva. Szememet a vad kavargásba fúrtam, és kiszúrtam Inuyasha fehér tincseit.

- Bolond félszellem - morogtam. Aztán ahogy tovább fürkésztem a harcolókat, Inuyashával szemben valami feketehajú, erős fickó küzdött, tekintete vörösen csillogott… ah! Fájdalom hasított a mellkasomba, ahogy ránéztem.

- Faia! Faia, mi baj? - suttogta izgatottan Shakudo. Lihegve kapaszkodtam a fa törzsébe, bízva benne, hogy nem zuhanok le.

- Az… az Naraku - böktem arra.

- Aki a kutyával küzd?

- Igen - bólogattam mélyeket lélegezve. - Igen.

- Heh… nocsak! - nevetett fel a gyík.

- Mi az? - néztem fel.

- Ott a barátunk.

A barátunk?

És lám, öreg mesteremnek igaza volt. A lilás kavalkádban Kougát fedeztem fel. Épp az ékköves lányt karolta nagy lelkesen, védve minden támadástól. Felkuncogtam - keserűen.

- Milyen szánalmas - húztam el a szám. Közben Inuyasha istentelenül erős csapást indított Naraku felé, hogy karomat önkéntelenül az arcom elé kaptam. Majd tekintetemmel ismét a farkasszellemet kerestem. Már nem ölelte a lányt: vadul támadta Narakut, aztán védekezésbe ment át, persze, egy pillanatra nem hagyta volna figyelmen kívül asszonyát.

- Nem avatkozol közbe? - érdeklődött Kudo.

- Egy frászt. Minél hamarabb kinyírják egymást, annál jobb - fontam keresztbe karjaimat tarkóm alatt, és csak élveztem az előadást. Inuyasha egész jól harcolt: viszont esélye nem sok volt a másik ellen - el kellett ismernem, hogy pávián-pajtásnak van hatalma.

Szemeimet újfent a farkas vonta magára. Elmémig hatolt fájdalmas kiáltása, amint Naraku egy repülő támadása érte testét. Vértje és kötése mintha lerobbant volna testéről, és vére ezerfelé fröccsent.

Ujjaimon felvillantak a karmok, és akaratlanul a fa törzsébe vájtak, testem szinte ugrásra mozdult. Ám feleslegesen erőltettem volna meg magam - hiszen a lányka már sietve is a segítségére szaladt, sipákoló kiáltozással, kiscsibékre emlékeztető csápolással: _Kouga! Kouga!_ Hogy oda ne rohanjak…

- Faia… - vigyorgott Shakudo. Keményen kellett kapaszkodnia az ágba, hogy le ne sodorja az erős szélvihar.

- Mi van? - förmedtem rá.

- Mintha enyhe féltékenységet éreznék benned - öltögette nyelvét.

Felkacagtam - nem sikerült túl őszintén.

- Ugyan? Egy harmadrangú farkasvezérre meg a kis kutyarajongó kedvesére? Ne légy nevetséges.

Inuyasha közben zavart pillantásokat vetett a lányra meg a szellemre, pedig közben Naraku folyamatosan támadta.

- Pedig nekem nagyon úgy tűnik… - incselkedett még Shakudo, ám én már talpra ugrottam, és elrugaszkodtam az ágról.

- Inuyasha! - kiáltottam fel, és elsodortam egy sötét villámcsapás elől, pattogva gurultunk még egy ideig, aztán megálltunk. A következő pillanatban már az ostoromat csattogtatva vigyorogtam Narakura.

- Nahát, nahát - mondta megilletődve.

- Úgy bizony - kacsintottam. - Gosai! - kiáltottam el magam, mire a föld megremegett. Naraku elvesztette fenenagy magabiztosságát, rémülten pislogott körbe. - Viszlát - intettem, s Narakut már el is sodorta a talajból előtörő sárga kígyószellem. Sziklatörmelékek repültek mindenfelé, védelmezőn borultam Inuyashára. Éreztem a vére szagát - sérült volt.

- Te… - suttogta rekedten, mire lazán, fonákkal pofon csaptam, és leszálltam róla. A sötét felleg Narakustól, mindenestől egy pillanat alatt eltűnt - ami viszont jobban zavart, hogy Gosait sem láttam semerre. A francba.

- Faia! Faia! - érkezett meg a leperzselt talajon futólépésben Shakudo. Sietve felkapaszkodott a lábamon, és a nyakam köré tekeredett.

- Minden rendben, Kudo, minden a legnagyobb rendben - feleltem neki. Fájó tekintettel néztem a letarolt szántókat. - Viszont Gosairól lemondhatunk - tettem hozzá csalódottan.

- Minek avatkoztál közbe? Minek? - ordította Inuyasha. Gyilkos tekintettel fordultam felé, elkaptam a tarkóját, és nagyon közel húztam magamhoz.

- Megmentettem az irhádat, világos? - sziszegtem szinte az ajkaiba. - Az elmúlt két napban háromszor köszönhetted nekem az életed, ennek ellenére mégis csak jártatod a pofád. Fogd vissza magad, Inuyasha. Légy tekintettel a közös múltunkra, és csillapodj le - löktem el magamtól, aztán kissé oldalra fordultam, s a földre sütöttem a tekintetem.

Gondolkodnom kellett. Gosainak annyi. Ez tény. Viszont Naraku a mi birtokunkon bukkant fel. Nem feltétlen kellett, hogy Inuyasháék miatt kerüljön ide - akár az én „árulásom" is vezethette erre a földre. Egy fél pillanatra felmerült bennem, hogy mi lett volna, hogy ha szüleim, nagy tekintélyű sárkányok esetleg idehaza tartózkodnak… Lehetséges lenne, hogy esetleg őket is megtámadta volna Naraku?

Bár az őseim nem csekély hatalommal bírnak. Én sem vagyok gyenge, de hozzájuk képest szinte semmis. Még emberi erővel is könnyedén kenterbe verhetnének bárkit - harcművészetek terén meglehetősen gyakorlottak. Ettől függetlenül boldog voltam, hogy más vidékeken jártak - akár kitagadtak, akár nem, nem kívántam a halálukat.

- Sárkány… - hallottam valami félénk szólítást, egy pillanat alatt magamhoz tértem révületemből. Az ékköves lány volt az, vállára támaszkodva, pihegve, félholtan a farkas.

- Mondd - kaptam el a tekintetem. Miért zavart ennyire, hogy az alfát karolja?

- Kouga vérzése nem áll el… nem tudnál rajta segíteni?

Magam elé meredtem, aztán a lány felé villant pillantásom.

- Inuyasha sérülése sem csekélyebb, sőt - jegyeztem meg, mire a lány elpirult. Hogy hívják, Kagome?

- Inuyashát majd mi ellátjuk - lépett elébb segítőkészen a szerzetes, őt követően a démonvadász is.

- Nem tudok nektek segíteni. A kastély bezárult előttem - hunytam le a szemem, és fejem elfordítottam. - Egy darabig még itt maradhattok a birtokon, amíg fel nem gyógyultok. Fogyaszthattok a terményekből, vadászhattok az erdőben. De ne csaljatok ide semmi gonoszt - mértem még végig őket. Kouga pillantása kíváncsi volt - rám mégis bántóan hatott. Arcom önkéntelenül fájdalmas fintorba torzult, fejem lehajtottam, majd megfordultam, s útnak indultam a felperzselt földön. El innen, el messzire.

- Várj meg, Faia! - kiáltott utánam Shakudo.

- Szedd az irhád - feleltem vissza sem nézve.

- Faia! - hallottam Inuyasha kiáltását, mely aztán rettentő köhögésbe csapott át. Rettenve fordultam meg, így pont elkaptam az összecsukló félszellemet, de súlya engem is magával rántott, a földre csusszantam, ölemben ő.

- Inuyasha, elvérzel - súgtam neki halkan, s arcából kisepertem haját. Arca mocskos volt, és zúzódások tarkították ott, ahol az utóbbi időben el-eltaláltam. Leoldottam vállamról köpenyem, s vérző mellkasára szorítottam.

- Bocsáss meg - mondta szinte hangtalanul. Elmosolyodtam, és megráztam a fejem.

- Nincs mit megbocsátani - feleltem, majd visszanéztem a többiekre. - A rengetegben van egy lugas, olyasféle, mint egy szentély. Ha jól emlékszem, kell ott lenni egy forrásnak is, és a pagodában orvosság és kötszerek sokasága van felhalmozva.

- Hálás köszönet - biccentett a szerzetes, aztán segített az asszonykának betámogatni az erdőbe a farkast.

Karjaimba fogtam Inuyashát, és a kis csapat után indultam.

- Miért segítesz? - nyöszörögte Inuyasha. Szemét félig lehunyta, szinte alig pislákolt már benne az élet tüze.

- Nem tudom - csóváltam a fejem. - Hidd el, lenne jobb dolgom is - feleltem, és az előttünk tántorgó (a támogatást büszkén visszautasító) farkasszellemre néztem. De mennyivel hogy jobb dolgom lenne, ha most nem Inuyashát cipelném!

- Tudod, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer még átölelsz - suttogta rekedten.

- Inuyasha, a halálodon vagy. Félrebeszélsz - vigyorogtam rá. Finoman belemart a karomba, enyhén vérezni kezdett.

- Nem úgy értettem, Faia - mosolyodott el fáradtan. Nehezen pislogott egyet. - Amikor melletted voltam, minden könnyűnek tűnt, bolond voltam és vad…

- Miért múlt idő? Most sem tűnsz kevésbé bolondnak.

- Az mégis más volt. Akkor nem számított senki és semmi. Kikyou mellett meg egy visszafogott életet éltem, most meg megint más… mégis, te voltál az, aki először mutatta meg, milyen is lehet a világ.

- Inuyasha… szinte kölyök voltál még akkor - csóváltam még a fejem. - Én már sok mindent láttam két és fél évszázad alatt, te viszont… emlékszem, akkoriban veszthetted el anyádat, magányos voltál és riadt, haragudtál a világra, gyűlöltél mindent és mindenkit. Szánalmas egy teremtmény voltál, rád nézve a szellemnek az volt az érzése, hogy segítenie kell rajtad.

- Szánalomból szegődtél mellém? - illetődött meg.

- Eleinte úgy tűnt - vontam meg a vállam, aztán elhajoltam egy lelógó ág elől. - De idővel rá kellett jönnöm, hogy benyomásaim tévesek voltak, és nélkülem is megállsz a lábadon, sőt talán jobban is jársz, ha nem akaszkodom a nyakadra.

Egy kis ideig nem válaszolt, csak halkan pihegett. Megéri vajon a reggelt? Sérülése súlyos, teste forró… ha nem megy le a láza éjjel, vége.

- Ezért… ezért hagytál ott? - nézett rám, borostyánszemei csalódottságtól ragyogtak.

Megálltam, Inuyashát a földre fektettem, és megigazítottam testén a ruhadarabot. Keze hirtelen az enyémre kulcsolódott.

- Felelj… kérlek.

Megdermedtem. Néztem rá némán, és nagyon ostobának éreztem magam, ahogy ott térdeltem teste mellett, kezem a kezében. Elkaptam a tekintetem.

- Inuyasha, tudom, mi vagyok. Én nem vagyok jó szellem - ráztam meg a fejem. - Alávaló, utolsó, szemérmetlen cafkának tart mindenki, aki ismer. És nem zavar, mert igazuk van. Ez vagyok én. Nem ellenkezem ellene, mert már beletörődtem. De te, Inuyasha - szorítottam meg a kezét. - Te más vagy. Nem érdemelted meg, hogy miattam legyen a sorsod kegyetlen és utálatos.

- Hol foglalkoztam én akkor még a sorssal? - kérdezte keserűen. - Hol érdekelt engem akkor még bármi más rajtad kívül?

Tenyerembe fogtam arcát.

- Inuyasha, ne… kérlek…

- Ott hagytál, akár egy megunt ruhadarabot - mondta halkan. - Éjszaka még a karjaidban aludtam el, reggel pedig magányosan ébredtem, el sem búcsúztál, meg sem magyaráztad, miért - vetette a szememre.

Lesütöttem a tekintetem. Eszembe jutottak azok az évek - mert Inuyasha volt az, akit fájt elhagynom. Majdnem fél évszázadig boldogítottuk egymást, és utána sokáig hiányoztak azok az érzések. Akkor találtam rá, amikor elküldtek hazulról; őrültebb voltam, mint általában, viszont mellette rettentően lenyugodtam - még finomabb voltam, mint a mai korokban, talán ha apám úgy látott volna, visszavonja minden vádját ellenem. Viszont akkor ez sem érdekelt: gyermeki, ifjú szerelemmel lángoltam Inuyasha iránt.

- Nem értetted volna meg - suttogtam, aztán újfent a karjaimba vettem volna, de ellökte magától a kezemet.

- Miből gondolod? Honnan tudod? - szemében dühös szikrák égtek. Felsóhajtottam.

- Ugyanígy reagáltál volna.

- Nem, ezt ne fogd arra, hogy nekem akartál jót! - sziszegte, majd köhögni kezdett, ajka véres lett. Segítőkészen nyúltam volna felé, de megrázta magát. - Önző vagy, Faia, önző! Nem voltál elég tapintatos, elég… - kereste a szavakat. - … elég erős ahhoz, hogy szemtől szembe elmondd! Napokig nem tértem magamhoz, hetek teltek el, mire kihevertem ezt az aljas megoldásodat!

Madarak röppentek fel az ágakról kiáltására. Megint nem tudtam a szemébe nézni.

- Akkor nevezz gyávának - feleltem halkan.

- Nem, nem, nem, Faia! - fakadt ki. - Ennyivel képes lennél letudni!

- Ostoba! - suttogtam magam elé. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy képes lettem volna elfelejteni téged! Életemben szinte ez volt az egyetlen érdek nélküli, helyes döntés, és istentelenül megszenvedtem! Szóval ne emlegess csak nekem könnyelműséget… - mondtam. - És most ne ellenkezz, a barátaid már várnak rád - segítettem fel, átkaroltam derekát, s eltámogattam a pagodáig.

Hűvösnek tűnt az éjszaka. Fenn ültem a lugas tetején, felettem a tiszta égbolt. A hold csak vékony sarlóként fénylett, körülötte a csillagok ékeskedtek. Hátamat a tetőnek döntöttem, és csak figyeltem a felhőtlen horizontot, élveztem magányomat.

A délután zavaros volt és idegesítő. Miután rövid úton lepasszoltam az akkor már eszméletlen félszellemet (a pagodához vezető úton egyszer csak összeesett, és képtelen voltam magához téríteni), még megmutattam, hogy mit hol találnak meg a halandók, különösképp felhívtam a figyelmüket arra, hogy emberként a szentély mely részére nem tehetik be a lábukat.

Aztán egy ideig még figyeltem, ahogy serényen ténykednek, aztán meguntam a szorgalom meg a dolgos kezek látványát, már a puszta sürgésük-forgásuk is kifárasztott! Akkor kapaszkodtam fel ide, még vetettem egy-egy pillantást Inuyasha, illetve Kouga felé (aki rettentően élvezte a helyzetet, hogy az emberlány ápolja, milyen szánalmas tud lenni, amikor egy alfahím ennyire megalázkodik egy egyszerű halandó előtt… annyira kiábrándító), aztán viszont már nem vettem tudomást egyikükről sem. Végignéztem, ahogy a nap előbb narancs, majd vörös és lilás tengerben úszva lebukik a hegyek mögött, csendesen, egyedül figyeltem, miként vonják ezüstös ragyogásba a csillagok a földi világot.

Shakudo eleinte még jártatta a száját, mikor odalenn voltam, ám miután megfenyegettem, hogy bekötöm valakibe, csendben maradt, és inkább valami bolhát kezdett hajkurászni, finom falatnak tarthatta.

Mélyet sóhajtottam, és unottan kezdtem dobolni a tetőn. Sosem voltam az a merengős fajta - teljesen elpunnyadok a végére! Teljes egy napja nem történt semmi izgalmas… azaz mégis: találkoztam Kougával. De ezen kívül - egy szánalmas pávián gyenge bűvésztrükkjei meg egy félnótás medveszellem buta próbálkozása a likvidálásomra. Annyira unalmas! Teljesen szürkévé fogok senyvedni, ha nem találok egy felforgatnivaló kócerájt!

- Hát te meg? - törte meg a csendet rekedt suttogás. Kivételesen nem ugrottam fel, csupán álmos pillantásokat vetetem leendő tetőpartneremre.

- Kouga - vontam fel a szemöldököm. - Lám, el tudtál szakadni az asszonyodtól? Nagyon fájt?

- Milyen kedves vagy most is - villantott felém egy mosolyt, aztán leheveredett.

- Igen, a kedvesség-álarcom mára már lefolyt az arcomról, visszatértem a nyers, nőietlen eredeti felálláshoz - hunytam le a szemem.

- Mindenesetre megint köszönettel tartozom neked - fordult felém, és felkönyökölt.

- Na ne, még egy hálás szó, és lefolyok a tetőről - húztam el a szám undorral, mire felnevetett.

- Jellemző - mondta mosolyogva. Egy pillanatra elmerültem a tekintetében, aztán zavartan kaptam el a fejem. Egy ideig csend honolt közöttünk, nyugodtan hallgattam egyenletes szuszogását. Kedvem lett volna megfogni a kezét, érezni, hogy lüktet a bőre alatt vére.

- Te Faia… - kezdte.

- Igen?

- Szerinted… - hajolt közelebb.

- Igen?

- Szerinted hogy lehetne egy lányhoz közelebb kerülni? - suttogta. A szívem nagyon hevesen kezdett verni.

- Kiről van szó? - kérdeztem remegő hangon.

- Kagoméról - felelte tágra nyílt szemekkel. Kis híján lefordultam a tetőről.

- Hát… izé… vigyél neki virágot - feleltem reményvesztve.

- Virágot? - ajka felhúzódott fogairól.

- Azért rajonganak az emberlányok - mondtam a homlokomra szorítva kezemet. Hirtelen mintha nagyon zsongott volna a fejem.

- Köszönöm - karolt át hirtelen, barátian. Forróság áradt szét tagjaimban. Elfordítottam a fejem, és hangtalanul szitkozódtam egy sort. - Mondd, jól érzed magad? - kérdezte miután eleresztett.

- Nem, nem igazán - ráztam meg a fejem szánakozva. - Megköszönném, ha magamra hagynál, csendre van szükségem.

- Rendben - biccentett vigyorogva, aztán leeresztette magát a tetőről, fehér kötése világítva tűnt el.

Vártam egy fél pillanatot, aztán megráztam magam, mint egy nedves kutyaszellem. A fenébe is.

Szürkülni is alig szürkült még. Üldögéltem a jéghideg vízben, és nyugodtan tűrtem, hogy a forrásból a hajamra csorog. Lemerültem, majd újból feljöttem - mivel egész éjszaka szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam, fel kellett magamat üdíteni valamilyen módon. Arcomat végigsimítottam tenyeremmel, majd engedtem, hogy újból ezer csepp csurranjon rá, aztán megráztam fejemet, és nyakig a vízbe süllyedtem.

- Lám, tested pont olyan gyönyörű, mint amilyenre emlékeztem - zavarta meg egy hang a hajnal előtti csendet. Felé fordultam, és elmosolyodtam.

- Inuyasha, mikor láthattad te az én testemet fedetlenül? - kérdeztem. És valóban: Inuyashával fél évszázad alatt csóknál tovább nem jutottunk - rejtély, hogy miért.

- Ó, láttam én - bólogatott vigyorogva.

- Tehát már akkor is meglestél fürdés közben? - csattantam fel játékosan, aztán elkomorultam. - Nem kellene még mászkálnod… súlyos a sérülésed.

- De képtelen voltam aludni, álmatlanság gyötör - ült le a kis patak partján egy nedves sziklára, lábait a vízbe eresztette. Odaúsztam mellé, és felkönyököltem a meder szélére, lábaimmal nyugodtan lubickoltam.

- Miért? - kérdeztem. Keserűen felkacagott, aztán sietve mellkasához nyúlt, mintha fájdalmai lennének. Minden bizonnyal voltak is. Megrázta a fejét.

Kezemet térdére tettem, éreztem, ruhája alatt szinte lángolt a bőre.

- Inuyasha… tűzforró vagy - rémültem meg. - Ki ápolt tegnap?

- Shippou - felelte rekedten.

- Hogy ki? - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- A rókaszellem - mondta.

- Minden démonok atyjára mondom - csóváltam a fejem. - És az a lány?

Inuyasha felhorkant.

- A farkas komát ápolja - fonta keresztbe maga előtt a karjait. Felkuncogtam. - Mi ezen olyan vicces?

- Semmi - mosolyogtam, és megsimogattam Inuyasha térdét. - Látszik, hogy egy ideig egymás hatása alatt voltunk… én is első lendülettel lekomáztam.

- Gyűlölöm - mondta. - Egyszerűen gyűlölöm. Fennhéjazó, nagyképű, bolhás dög.

- Véletlenül nem a halandó lány miatt rühelled ennyire? - vetettem fel. Mit esznek azon annyira? Teljesen átlagos arc, ugyanolyan fekete haj, mint a pórnépnél; karcsúnak valóban az, de annyi csak nem elég egy szerelemhez… a természete meg sipákolósnak és nyávogósnak tűnik.

Inuyasha keresztbe fonta maga előtt karjait, fejét felvetette.

- Még a feltételezés is sértő - jelentette ki.

- Persze - úsztam arrébb a parttól, játszogattam a vízben keletkező buborékokkal. - Ismerlek jól, Inuyasha… akkor vagy ilyen büszke, amikor marhára tagadni akarsz valamit.

Zavartan pislogott, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Ugyan!

- Aha - bólogattam gúnyolódva. Visszasiklottam hozzá, a térdére támaszkodtam. - Velem lehetsz őszinte.

Felnevetett.

- Pont veled, ki annyira megvásárolható vagy? - csípett az arcomba. Megfogtam a kezem.

- Téged soha nem árulnálak el - mondtam egy félmosollyal. A félszellem megilletődve vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Naná, az ékköveket is csak viccből akartad ellopni.

Halkan kacarásztam.

- Nem, Inuyasha. Ha egy nagyobb darab lett volna nálatok, az sem kellett volna. Az meg, hogy nem elég… ugyan már, egy szilánk is csodákra képes, miért ne vittem volna el azt?

Kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem elpirulva.

- Adod itt a mindenre képes, elvetemült szellemet, de valójában olyan vagy, mint egy játékos kismacska.

- Egy frászt! - kacagtam fel. - Én igenis mindenre képes és rettentő elvetemült vagyok! És most felelj a kérdésemre! - szólítottam fel. - Érzel valamit ö… Kagome iránt?

Egy pillanatig nem felelt, aztán elnézett a lassan derengő kelet felé.

- Amikor vele vagyok, minden más. Az élet szép és kellemes, minden boldog és sugárzó körülöttem, és magam is az vagyok. Talán… igen, nagyon kedvelem.

- Ez nagyon megható volt - töröltem le egy láthatatlan könnycseppet az arcomról. Inuyasha játékosan adott egy taslit. - Hé!

- Ezt most megérdemelted! - fenyegetett viccelődve.

- Bizony, én csak ezt érdemlem. Tőled, az őseimtől, az élettől - csóváltam meg a fejem, majd mélyet sóhajtottam. - Na, fordulj el, mert felöltöznék.

- Mióta vagy ennyire szemérmes?

- Inuyasha - morogtam.

- Jól van, jól - csettintett a nyelvével, majd kezét engedelmesen szeme elé tartotta.

Kimásztam a partra, egy magammal hozott kendővel megszárítkoztam, majd magamra öltöttem ruhámat, combomra felszíjaztam a Kougout, övemet befűztem, ráillesztettem a Hoipput. Hajamat még azért utoljára megráztam, cseppek milliói röppentek szerte-széjjel.

Visszafordultam a félszellem felé, aki nyugodt tekintettel bámult rám. Csípőre tettem a kezem.

- Te alávaló gazember - mondtam neki mosolyogva.

- Azt is vállalom - felelte, majd megengedte, hogy felsegítsem, és visszakísérjem a pagodához.

- Te lány! - szóltam oda az ékköves gyereknek, és még ugyanabban a pillanatban felé hajítottam a favödröt. Sikerült elkapnia, de elég nagyot nyekkent a mellkasán. Fájdalmas arccal görnyedt össze. - Gyere, segíts nekem vizet hozni!

- Nem bírod el magad? - kérdezte halkan és mérgesen.

- Hallgass, és gyere! - rivalltam rá. Reggel volt még, Inuyashával nemrég értünk vissza (és legnagyobb meglepetésemre mire kellett megérkeznünk? Kedvenc farkasszellemem épp a halandó karjaiban pihenget. Szánalmas!), de láthatólag megviselte még az a rövid séta is, amíg a forráshoz elcammogott, pihegve és forró testtel dőlt le. Bátorítóan szorítottam a kezét, mikor a lány kirohant a teraszra. Utána pislogtam, aztán Inuyashának vizet ígérve kijöttem hozzá.

A lehető legteljesebb nyugalommal vándoroltam a rengeteg még harmatos levelei és ágai között, nyomomban a némán loholó Kagoméval. Szerencsétlen egyszer meg is botlott egy kiálló gyökérben, persze, nem álltam, hogy segítsek, sőt ha lehet, még gyorsítottam a tempón. Kötelességtudó kis fruska volt, annyi szent - pár pillanat múlva már újból hallottam kifulladás-közeli lihegését. Kérem, nem volt könnyű az a vödör, nem azért készítették a régi mesterek, hogy emberi kezek cipeljék! Fogadok, hogy a lány tenyere már vörösre dörzsölődött.

Sajnos, nem volt olyan messze a forrás, hogy valóban a teljes kimerültség tornácára irányítsam - bár tény, hogy így is rendesen leizzadt, blúza ujjával törölgette homlokát.

Leültem a patak partjára, és belemerítettem a kezem - figyeltem a sebesen szétrebbenő, vörös és barna halakat.

- Már nem olyan sietős? - fakadt ki. Felnéztem rá, valami rettentő kegyetlen pillantással, de nyugodtan tűrte. Visszanéztem a víz tükrére, melyen a nap fénye szikrázott.

- Nem, eddig sem volt az - mosolyogtam. - Miért, talán annak találtad? Elfáradtál? - kérdeztem tettetett ártatlansággal, alaposan végigmérve fújtató alakját, izzadt arcát.

- Igen, el - húzta fel az orrát.

- Talán nem ér meg ennyit fáradságot Kouga ellátása? - vontam fel a szemöldököm.

- Mondd, te miért vagy velem ilyen ellenséges? - érdeklődött nyílt, kíváncsi arccal. Őszintén nem erre a reakcióra számítottam.

- Én? Ellenséges? - illetődtem meg. Már nem azért, de az ellenségesség nálam nem itt kezdődik! Ha ellenséges vagyok, ujjak válnak el a gazdájuktól és csontok törnek!

- Igen! - dobta le a vödröt. - Inuyashán és Kougán kívül egyikünkkel sem beszélsz, és amikor csak tudsz, belém csípsz! Állandóan egyedül üldögélsz valahol, ahelyett, hogy odajönnél hozzánk enni vagy aludni!

- Először is: Inuyashát és Kougát ismerem csak. Másodjára: ha egyiktökkel sem beszélek, hogy csipkelődhetnék veled? És végül: elvagytok ti magatoknak, mi szükség van egy szurkálódó, magának való szellemre? - kérdeztem vissza, aztán a kisebbik vödröt, melyet én hoztam, belemerítettem a vízbe, aztán a kezébe nyújtottam. Semleges tekintettel nézett rám. - Nos? Elvennéd? Vagy inkább a másikat szeretnéd cipelni?

Kelletlenül nyúlt utána. Felhalásztam az arrébb gurult másik vízhordót, aztán azt is megtöltöttem a patak hűs vizével.

- Az a véleményem, hogy lehetnél igazán kedves is… csak biztos történt veled valami, ami nagyon negatív irányba befolyásolt pszichológiailag.

- Mi van? - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Úgy értem, csalódhattál valakiben, hogy most ennyire taszító lett a jellemed - magyarázott nekem.

- Hogy taszító a jellemem… - ismételtem bólogatva, aztán sajnálkozva csóváltam a fejem. - Reggel Inuyasha semmi taszítót nem talált a… hogy is mondtad? Igen, a jellememben. Bár biztos elvette valami az eszét - villantottam egy kacér mosolyt, mire a lány lesütötte a tekintetét. Tudálékos liba.

Felvetett fejjel indultam meg előtte, egy ideig nem hallottam igyekvő lépteit, de aztán utánam sietett. Most nem volt kedvem futtatni - mit lehet kezdeni az olyanokkal, akiket nem lehet vitába vinni? Kiugrasztanám a bokorból, erre azon mereng, hogy miért, ahelyett, hogy harapna és karmolna. Normális az ilyen?

Lassan lement a nap. Vöröses fény ragyogta be az előttem ágaskodó sárkány szobrát. Lábaitól két lépésnyire térdeltem, előttem áldozati tál, benne vérem piroslott. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy látomás, főleg ha a vörös falikárpitokat is észreveszi a szellem lánya.

Na igen, röhejes, hogy betévedtem a szentély oltárrészébe. De valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva szükségét éreztem, hogy a szentséges őssárkány segítségét kérjem, ha már rám nem, legalább a szüleimre vesse vigyázó szemeit.

Nem igazán tudtam, mit kellene mondanom - mikor még gyermekéveimben apámmal jöttem ki ide, a kis erdei pagodába, rendszeresen elvonta valami apróság (egy madár, valami rovar, netán egy-egy szösz vagy porcica) a figyelmemet arról, hogy miként is kell az őssárkányhoz szólni; a véráldozaton kívül abszolút semmi nem rémlik.

De végül is sikerült magamban elmakognom valami eszeveszett nagy baromságot, aztán az áldozati tálból a sárkányszobor szájába öntve a vért befejeztem a szertartást, és még egy gyors körülpillantás után úgy döntöttem távozom.

Félrehúztam a gyöngyökből álló függönyt, áthaladtam a pagoda közepén elhelyezkedő belső udvaron, aztán Inuyasha szobája felé tartottam. Remélhetőleg már magához tért. De mikor épp félrehúztam volna az ajtót, egy másik mögött már árnyak mozgolódtak. Reflexből szökkentem fel a tetőre, hogy az épp kisétáló Kouga és Kagome nem vettek észre.

- Na de Kouga - szólt méltatlankodva a lány, miközben a farkas szinte kitessékelte az udvarra. - Mégis mit akarsz?

A szellem kihúzta magát, és nekem háttal megállt. Nem akartam hinni a szememnek - vagy öt szál akármilyen gazt szorongatott a kezében. Kis híján a homlokomra csaptam. Hogy alázkodhat meg ennyire? Egyszerűen… egyszerűen… egyszerűen féltékeny lennék?

- Kagome - kezdte kissé óvatosan. - Már rég felajánlottam, hogy te légy az asszonyom, az egyetlen és egyedüli…

Ajkaim enyhén szétnyíltak, kis híján felnyögtem. Felajánlotta neki, hogy ő legyen a vetélytársak nélküli alfanőstény. Ennyire szeretné? Elfordítottam a fejem, és végignyaltam ajkam, majd megráztam a fejem. Ennyit erről.

- Igen? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Kagome, mire Kouga odanyújtotta neki a virágcsokrot. Nesze neked.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol felálltam, és a belső udvar túloldalára, a teraszra szökkentem.

Az oszlopnak támaszkodva néztem végig, ahogy felkel a hold. Még este váltottam pár szót a szerzetessel: módfelett kielégíthetetlen volt a kíváncsisága azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ki építette a szentélyt, minek is állít emléket - és mi is történik pontosan, ha egy halandó beteszi oda a lábát. Miután bajaimtól gyötörten meglepő kedvességgel válaszoltam, enyhén döbbenetes kérdést szegezett nekem:

- Faia, lennél a gyermekeim anyja? - nézett rám unott arccal, de azért érdeklődőnek tűnő pillantásokkal. Felvontam a szemöldököm.

- Ennél ostobább szöveget! - csattantam fel. - És a halandóknál ez bejön? Simán összefekszenek veled?

Nagyon meglepett ábrázatot vágott.

- Pedig nem vagy annyira ronda, egy-két szép szóért is bevállalnának egy-egy menetet… felesleges ilyesmit ígérned - folytattam tekintetem égnek emelve, mire nagyon komollyá vált tekintete, s mintha a tanítványa lennék, úgy kezdett magyarázni:

- Nem, nem látod jól a helyzetet. A két szituáció között lényeges különbség van - mondta tudós elszántsággal. - Amennyiben az illető hölgytől csak egy bizonyosfajta szeretet várok el - hangsúlyozta a „szeretet" szót, hogy pontosan értsem, mire gondol -, akkor egyszerűbb dolgokkal próbálkozom. Viszont ha felteszem ezt a kérdést, akkor ott nem a saját örömöm érdekel, hanem a világ, pontosabban Naraku jövője. Mert bár a folyamat is nagyon kellemes, amin a célig eljutunk, de itt a legfontosabb az, hogy legyen egy utódom, aki majd megbosszulja a nagyapámat, egyúttal a családom férfitagjait ért átkot.

- Mégpedig? - fontam keresztbe magam előtt karjaim. Nem mintha nagyon érdekelt volna a mondókája.

- A tenyeremen lévő lyuk. Ez Naraku átka - emelte fel jobb kezét, melyre gyöngysor volt tekerve, és ruha fedte.

- Aha. Remek - biccentettem nagy lelkesen. - Nem, szerzetes, nem leszek a gyermekeid anyja. Nem szúrok ki leendő kölykeimmel úgy, hogy félszellemet csinálok belőlük - feleltem, mire bólintott, és visszament a pagodába.

Ez történt pár órája, azóta már a sötétség köpenye borult a vidékre. Továbbra is csak csóváltam a fejem, ahogy végigpörgettem magam előtt a nap eseményeit. Kezdve Inuyashával való kellemes társalgásommal, folytatva a lánnyal való incidenssel, átfutva az udvaron látott jeleneten, egészen a szerzetes baromkodásáig. De már ez sem tart sokáig - a szellemek gyorsan gyógyulnak, aztán megy mindenki tovább a maga útján.

Nem is vettem észre, hogy elaludtam. Az egyik pillanatban még a hátamon fekve merengtem a teraszon, a másik pillanatban pedig már puha léptekre tértem magamhoz. Ahogy sietve felpislantottam az égre, nem láttam a holdat, már a pagoda másik oldalára húzódott. Nem sokkal múlhatott éjfél.

Oldalra fordultam - mellettem Inuyasha guggolt, keze finoman az arcomhoz ért.

- Ébren vagyok - suttogtam neki, aztán mosolyra húztam a szám. Nem szólt semmit, csak közelebb hajolt, ajka gyengéden az enyémhez ért, aztán kissé elhúzódott, tekintetemet fürkészte, majd megcsókolt. Teste az enyémhez simult, az én kezeim is már lapockája tájékán kalandoztak… aztán eltoltam magamtól, és megráztam a fejem. - Ne… kérlek, ne…

- Miért? - kérdezte fájdalmas arccal. Mélyen a szemeibe néztem, és azon merengtem, min töprenghet. Arcát kezeim közé fogtam, és megcsókoltam. Lelkemben réges-rég kialudtnak hitt lángok gyúltak új tűzzel és új lendülettel. Elfeledett érzések kavarogtak bennem; és hitetlenség, hogy ez csak álom lehet.

Ajkam elválasztottam övétől, és arcát néztem: egy pillanatig még csukva voltak szemei, aztán ábrándos tekintettel nyíltak ki újra.

- Képes lennél újra szeretni? - suttogtam.

- Mindig is szerettelek - felelte, ahogy kisimított egy tincset a szememből.

- Szerettél úgy, mint Kikyout? Szerettél úgy, mint ahogy most a szíved Kagoméért dobog?

Már nyitotta volna a száját, de aztán elhallgatott. És ez a hallgatás nekem pont elég volt. Szomorkásan elmosolyodtam, aztán homlokon csókoltam Inuyashát.

- Tudod… az utóbbi pár napban utálom magam - mondtam vigyorogva. - Állandóan a ti érdekeiteket tartom szem előtt, ahelyett, hogy szépen végigtrappolnék az egész bandán, és röhögnék egy jót.

Inuyasha halkan felnevetett.

- És most megint ezt kell tennem… ez a csók, Inuyasha, nem nekem szólt. Kagome örülne, ha hozzá is így közelednél - ültem fel. A félszellem karjai szinte lefolytak rólam.

- De ott van az a farkas… - sóhajtott fel.

- Ott van hát - ismertem el. - Ma azt hiszem, volt egy rögtönzött leánykérés is.

- Erről van szó - fonta tarkója alá karjait.

- Téged szeret - mondtam, végigsimítva hasán. Megfogta a kezem.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Úgy - rántottam el mérgesen a kezem. - Ezért rendesen három aranyat szoktam kérni. A kerítők munkája nem könnyű.

Inuyasha felült, átkarolta a derekamat és arcon csókolt.

- Köszönöm.

- Köszönd a megveszekedett sáskaszellemnek! - löktem el magamtól, mire felnevetett. - Takarodj innen, mielőtt meggondolnám, majd rád vetném magam! - vigyorogtam.

- Nem lenne az olyan nagyon rossz - állt fel, majd beleszagolt még az éji levegőbe. Felnéztem rá: eltökélt volt - és boldog. Még utoljára belegondoltam, hogy mellettem lett-e volna esélye a boldogságra, aztán elengedtem - a szívem abból az utolsó rejtett zugából is.

Arra ébredni, hogy belerúgnak a szellem lányába, nagyon nem kellemes. Főleg ha az illető nem egy gyenge kis halandó, hanem egy felbőszített farkasszellem. Na meg, persze, ha már másodjára keltik a szerencsétlent.

Ez a szerencsétlen lennék én, miután átesett rajtam Kouga.

- Neked is jó reggelt, farkaska - pislogtam rosszkedvűen. - Hová ilyen sietősen?

- Hallgass - morrant rám, aztán indult is volna tovább, de elkaptam a bokáját; igaz, keményen elhasalt, de legalább nem ment tovább. - Mi a fenét képzelsz?

- Nem mész innen sehová, amíg meg nem gyógyultál!

- Te csak ne utasítgass engem! Amúgy is jól vagyok már!

- Persze - ütöttem gyomorszájon, mire összehúzta magát, és kis gombóccá görbült a talajon. - Látom, mennyire fantasztikus állapotban vagy. Az első szembejövő szélroham leteperne a lábadról.

- Eressz el! - csattant fel.

- Egy frászt eresztelek! - feleltem. - Naraku a közelben ólálkodhat. Magányosan és sebesülten nem sok esélyed van ellene.

- Mit érdekel az engem! - ült fel, hátát egy oszlopnak vetette, térdeit felhúzta.

- Téged nem, engem igen. Várd meg, amíg a démonvadász felgyógyul, aztán indulj tovább Inuyasháékkal.

- Az még napokba is beletelhet… sőt - húzta el a száját kedvetlenül. - És a halálnak van kedve ezekkel utazni.

Érdeklődve könyököltem fel.

- Voltaképp mi zaklatott fel ennyire?

Gyilkos tekintettel meredt rám, hogy valóban megrémültem, aztán csak elfordította a fejét, és nem válaszolt.

- Rendben - ültem fel, aztán nagyot nyújtóztam, hangos recsegések közepette. - Miután az álmot kiverted a szememből, de még nincs igazán reggel, én most elmegyek egy időre - szökkentem talpra fáradtan.

- Elmész? - pislogott rám. Egy gúnyos mosolyt villantottam.

- Eszedbe se jusson, hogy közben meglógsz, különben megkereslek és levágom a farkad - mondtam, aztán elvörösödtem, még szerencse, hogy az éjszaka jótékonyan elrejtette. - A farkasfarkad, mármint.

- Elsőre is értettem - húzta el a száját.

- Tehát maradsz - néztem még vissza, aztán besétáltam a rengetegbe.

Kivágtam az ajtót, és végigmértem a csőcseléket. Egynéhány paraszt, vagy tucatnyi haramia-kinézetű egyén… elvigyorodtam - kellemes lesz az éj maradéka. Ez nem a Vörös Róka, való igaz; a Tüzes Sárkányba sikerült betévednem. Bizony, a név nem véletlen - a szüleim kastélya már jó ideje állt, mikor megnyitották ezt a kócerájt, és a tulaj jó poénnak tartotta. A kocsma generációról generációra öröklődött, még mindig ugyanazé a családé. Mondanom sem kell, a tulaj famíliában már régóta járja a babona, hogy minden korszakban betoppan a sárkány, aki féktelen tombolásával majdnem földig rombolja a helyet. Nos, jöttem beteljesíteni az átkot - újra.

- Na mi van, kislány? Nem ágyban lenne a helyed? - kérdezte gúnyosan egy útonálló-féle szerzet.

- Az én ágyamban inkább - röhögött fel egy másik, általános derűt keltve.

Büszke léptekkel a pulthoz sétáltam.

- Egy üveg szakét - támaszkodtam fel.

- Nőknek ez tiltott hely - mordult rám a fogadós, miközben unott arccal törölgetett egy fakupát. Átnyúltam a pulton, és megszorítottam a torkát, mire a kupa koppanva hullott a földre.

- Egy üveg szakét. És valami zenét. Most - villantottam rá tekintetem, igyekezve, hogy meglássa benne a szellemet. Remegő kezekkel nyúlt a pult alá, és elém tolt egy üveg érdekes állagú valamit. - Ennél jobb nincs? Ezt a helyedben még a kutyámnak sem adnám! - söpörtem le az asztalról a flaskát, tartalma lassan folydogált ki a padlóra.

Megfordult, és felnyúlt egy magas polcra - egy díszesre faragott kupát helyezett az orrom elé. Belepislogtam, megszagoltam - aromája mámorító volt.

- Helyes - biccentettem, aztán egy hajtásra lehúztam az italt. A fogadós tágra nyílt tekintettel bámult rám. - Nyugalom - pofozgattam meg egy kissé, aztán megfordultam. - Zenét!

Egy szedett-vetett zenészcsoport szuszogott álmosan az egyik asztalnál, de kiáltásomra sietve talpra szökkentek, és játszani kezdtek hangszereiken. Felszökkentem az egyik asztalra, testem magától kezdett el mozogni, csak a dallamok vezérelték. A haramiák körém gyűltek, nevetgélve, nyálukat csorgatva néztek, egymást lökdösve hődörögtek. Egyikük a combomhoz nyúlt - egy épp lábra eső kupát a pofája felé rúgtam, hogy eszméletlenül esett össze.

Társai tapsolva és röhögve értékelték produkciómat, ám miután már a harmadik tag fejezte be a mulatozást hasonlóképp, rejtélyes módon megunták, egyikük kést rántva elő taszajtott le az asztalról, nem figyeltem túlzottan, bele is döfte a vállamba. Ezután pedig kitört a káosz; egy frissítő kocsmai verekedés. Ez hiányzott nekem.

Kuncogva, enyhén sántítva sétáltam át az erdőn. Hogy ez mekkora éjszaka volt! Hány orrot törtem be! Méghozzá rekordidő alatt - vagy egy órát mulatoztam csak, mert már világosodott is az ég alja, keleten már halvány szalag fénylett a horizonton. A tulaj fejét fogva siránkozott, és a régi családi babonát átkozta, meg úgy a szellemeket általában.

Mikor a pagoda elé értem, már felkelt a nap, javában reggel volt. A lépcsőn Kouga üldögélt, szinte ugyanabban a pozícióban, ahogy ott hagytam, csak nézett maga elé a semmibe. Aztán észrevett, szemei elkerekedtek, talpra szökkent.

- Veled meg mi történt? - mért végig. Na igen - a bőröm sok helyütt kékes-zöldes árnyalatokban pompázott, lábamat zúzódások tarkították, vállamon egész mély seb, felkaromon odaszáradt vér.

- Csak szórakoztam egyet - legyintettem nevetve. A farkas közelebb lépett, és megszaglászott.

- Halandók és ital szagát érzem rajtad - vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Mint azon az este a Vörös Róka mellett.

- Á, az más volt - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Nocsak, most talán nem feküdtél össze senkivel? - kérdezte csipkelődve.

- Nahát, képzeld - bólogattam gúnyosan, tágra nyílt szemekkel. Aztán elléptem mellette, benéztem a pagodába. - Többiek?

- Elmentek járni egyet az erdőbe - vonta meg a vállát. - Talán elejtenek valami ehetőt is.

- És te? - fordultam vissza hozzá.

- Azt mondtad, maradjak - villantotta ki fogait.

- Ügyes kis farkas - borzoltam bele a hajába, mire idegesen elütötte magától a kezemet. - Ne morgolódj. Megyek, lemosakodom - jelentettem ki, és bementem. A pagoda egy hátsóbb szárnyában ki van alakítva egy fürdő, méghozzá egy földből feltörő gejzírnél. Tehát melegvíz biztosítva van.

Ledobtam magamról a ruhámat (eszembe jutott, hogy vajon merre lehet a köpenyem, mellyel egy-két napja még Inuyashát próbáltam rávenni arra, hogy ugyan, ne vérezzen már annyira), aztán levettem csizmámat, majd beléptem a kényelmesre kialakított kádba, melyben forró víz gőzölgött. Nyakig elmerültem, pár percig csak áztam, aztán lassan, komótosan nekiálltam lemosni magamról mindent - vért, koszt egyaránt.

Tisztán és üdén léptem ki a napra - dél felé járhatott. Hát valóban nem hamarkodtam el a tisztálkodást. Kougát semerre sem láttam, vállat vonva szökkentem fel a szentély tetejére. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre a farkast pillantottam meg. Valami végtelenségig cincált levelet tartott a kezében, és azt tépkedte nagy összpontosítással. Leültem mellé, aztán végignyúltam a meleg tetőn.

Nem volt nagy forróság - észak felől esőfelhők gyülekeztek, jelentős hideget hozva magukkal. De ennek még csak az előszele ért ide, kellemes idő volt, a nap még egyelőre büszkén ragyogott.

- Nem szeretnéd elmondani, mi a baj? - érdeklődtem halkan. Kouga elhúzta a száját, aztán maga elé nézett.

- Ez a baj - mondta. Felnéztem, és láttam, ahogy a kis csapat közeledik. A démonvadász a macskaszellemen ült, görnyedten és megviselten (komoly sérülése lehetett, a harc hevében jól leplezte), mellette a szerzetes sétált, annak vállán a rókaszellem és legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre Shakudo mester. Mögöttük nem sokkal lemaradva pedig Inuyasha jött ragyogó arccal, mellette Kagome, szorosan belekarolva a félszellembe.

- Értem - bólogattam megértően. - El tudom képzelni, mi kavaroghat most benned - sóhajtottam.

- Egy fenét tudod - vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Pedig igen - húztam el a szám. - Csak engem nem a lány érdekel…

- Inuyasha? - meredt rám döbbenten.

- Nahát, miből jöttél rá? - kérdeztem vissza, aztán megráztam a fejem. - Na igen. Ennyit azokról, akikben emberi vér csörgedez - húztam el a szám.

- Hát - bólogatott beletörődött arccal Kouga, aztán felém fordult. - De mondd, mit esztek ki azon az Inuyashán?

Merengve támaszkodtam a térdemre.

- Inuyasha egy reménytelen fickó - ismertem el. - Néha óriási bolondságai vannak, sőt meglehetősen tahó viselkedéssel fegyverezte fel magát, viszont adódnak nagyon elveszett pillanatai, amikor csak annyit érezni, hogy ölelni és szeretni kell.

Flegmán húzta el a száját.

- Na és nektek miért jön be annyira az a halandó lány? - kérdeztem vissza.

- Bátor. Szép. Kedves. Látja az ékkőszilánkokat - felelte komolyan. Vártam a folytatást. Nem volt.

- Ennyi? - horkantam fel.

- Ennyi - felelte meglepetten. - Miért, ez nem elég?

- Eh - nyögtem fel. Ahhoz képest, hogy a bunkónak bélyegzett Inuyasha milyen gyönyörűen írta le érzelmeit, milyen csodás képeket alkalmazott azért, hogy megértsem lángolása miértjét, ahhoz képest Kouga indokai és szemlélete egész kopárnak és sivárnak tűnt. - Nem értelek - ráztam meg végül a fejem, aztán hátradőltem, kezeimet keresztbe fontam tarkóm alatt.

- Te bajod - vonta meg a vállát közönyösen. - Asszonynak tökéletes.

- Inkább a te bajod az, hogy ennyi kell egy tökéletes alfanőstényhez - húztam össze szemeim.

- Miért, szerinted mi kell egy igazi dominánshoz? Talán egy féktelen sárkányszellem, akit nem érdekel senki és semmi? - gúnyolódott, valószínűleg eszébe sem jutott, hogy de, pont ezt gondolom. - Itt sok-sok farkas életéről van szó, nincs idő a baromkodásra.

- Tehát akkor nagyon következetesnek mondhatod magad, ha egy ilyesfajta szónoklat után egy tizenöt éves lánykát választasz ki magad mellé - mosolyodtam el kárörvendőn és győzedelmesen.

- Hát… de… - nézett zavartan maga elé, nem tudván mit szólni érvemre. Aztán megrázta a fejét. - Látja az ékkő szilánkjait. Ha én megszerzem azokat, elég erőm lesz, hogy meg tudjam védeni a falkát.

- Ha erős párt választasz magad mellé, akkor is - jegyeztem meg. - Vedd már észre, hogy lekéstél arról a kis… - majdnem kimondtam, amire gondoltam, de beharaptam ajkamat. - … lányról - fejeztem be a mondatot. - Ahelyett, hogy még inkább őt dicsőítenéd, nézhetnél más nőstény… úgy értem, asszony után.

- Ötletem sincs, hogy ki mást találhatnék helyette - húzta el a száját. Halkan morogtam egyet. - Hogy? - nézett rám kíváncsi tekintettel.

- Semmi, semmi - ráztam meg a fejem zavartan. - Csak… csak… á, semmi.

- Mondd - hajolt közelebb. Mélyen a szemébe néztem.

- Nem mondom.

Összevonta a szemöldökét, mintha a gondolataimban próbálna olvasni, aztán felhúzta az orrát.

- Akkor ne mondd - felelte, majd ő is lefeküdt, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. - Nagy vihar lesz estére.

- Ja, tudom. Érzem a szagán.

- Én is - biccentett mosolyogva. - Szerintem nagy dörgések lesznek.

- Meg villámok - tettem hozzá.

- Esetleg egy kis jégeső - vetette fel.

- Nem, azért az mégsem - mondtam.

- Igazad van… viszont az eső azért ömleni fog.

- Ömleni hát. Remélem, nem duzzad meg nagyon a patak.

- Bízzunk benne - támogatta, és így beszélgettünk egész sokáig. Visszagondolva csak röhögni tudok, hogy miként találtunk ilyen ütődött témát, de akkor egész kellemesnek tűnt. Két jó érzékekkel megáldott szellem összesíti észrevételeit, és egész kerek időjóslást tart. Milyen szép summát kasszírozhatnánk vele a faluban!

A teraszon ültem, és egy kenyér sarkát majszolgattam. Ilyenkor irigyeltem a halandókat: az étkek nekik mesés és pompás élvezetet nyújthatnak: az én számban azonban szétporladnak, és ízüket nem érzem. Mégis szükségem van rájuk, valóban nem sokra, csak annyira, hogy egyszer-kétszer hetente legalább egyek valamit.

- Jó étvágyat! - ült le mellém Kouga. Némán biccentettem, nem kívántam beszédem alatt megmutatni neki, mit is őröltem fel a fogaimmal.

A farkas kinézett a szakadó esőbe: vékony fátylat vont a világra, de már azt se sokáig - lévén hamarosan teljes sötétség borul reánk.

- Kérsz? - tartottam felé, miután lenyeltem a falatot. Letört belőle egy darabot.

- Köszönöm - bólintott, majd ő is eszegetni kezdett.

Pár percig csendben ültünk egymás mellett, csak a zivatar töltötte meg hanggal az esti erdőt. Ám egyszerre lökést éreztem a mellkasomban, és akaratlanul felnyögtem.

- Mi baj? - fordult felém Kouga.

Kezemet szívem tájékára szorítottam, és zihálva vettem a levegőt.

- Nem… nem érzed? - néztem keservesen kínlódó arccal a farkasra.

- De, egy rosszakarat kezd úrrá lenni az én gondolataimon is… csak nem ilyen erősen.

- Szerintem szólj a többiekben. Fenyegetett helyzetben leszünk, még most, az éjjel folyamán - mondtam összeszorított fogakkal.

- Rendben - bólintott, majd felpattant. Az ajtó felé indult, aztán egy pillanatra visszafordult, majd megpaskolta a vállam. - Kitartás! - vigyorgott, én pedig visszakézből beleütöttem a lábszárába.

- Eridj már! - feddtem meg, aztán mikor eltűnt az ajtóban, összehúztam magam, a szorítás a mellkasomban nem csillapodott, sőt erősödött. Minek lehet ekkora hatalma?

Aztán felnéztem. A zuhanó esőcseppek falából egy alak lépett elő. Magas volt, fekete haja lobogott a szélben, alakját nimbuszként lengte körül egy sötét rosszakarat, egy fekete, gonosz aura.

- Naraku - nyögtem fel, mert nem bírtam több hangot kiadni, puszta jelenléte is legyengített. Valahogy mégis feltápászkodtam, és az oszlopba kapaszkodva talpra álltam. - Takarodj a földemről, most azonnal - szólítottam fel.

- Hm, ezt sajnos meg kell tagadnom - felelte szánakozva, gúnyosan, aztán kezével legyintett egyet, mire testemet láthatatlan erő sodorta messzire, valahol a bokrok között landolhattam. Viszont a fájdalmamat csökkentette frissen szerzett sérülésem, így hát frissebben szökkentem talpra, sőt magabiztosan lódultam a levegőbe.

- Sárkánycsók! - emeltem magam elé kezem, s ajkaim közül hosszú lángnyelv indult útjára, mely egy napsütötte délutánon rettenet erőt képviselne, az itteni időben azonban csak saját maga gyenge másolatával ért fel.

- Vicces az erőlködésed, doragon - ismerte el a férfi.

- Naraku! - rohant ki a szentélyből Inuyasha, nyomában Kougával és a többiekkel.

- Itt nem harcolhattok! - ereszkedtem közéjük. - Ez szent föld!

- Az őssárkány szentsége engem mit sem érdekel! - sziszegte Naraku, és lesújtott rám egy hatalmas csapással. Ott, ahol voltam, összeestem, és nem bírtam mozdulni.

- Mit tettél vele? - kiáltott kétségbeesetten a lány. Az ékköves lány! Miért érdekli, hogy mi van velem? Miért nem menti inkább a saját irháját?

- Csupán megbénítottam testét. Ehhez a csatához neki nincs köze - felelte Naraku, és megvetően pillantott le rám.

Abban a percben rettentően sajnáltam, hogy még a számat sem tudom mozgatni. Pedig olyan de olyan szitokáradat érte volna azt az átkozott korcsot, hogy egy életre megemlegette volna! Ám ehelyett ott hevertem, mint egy szerencsétlen bábu, és nagyon csúnyán néztem rá, gyűlölködő pillantásokat lövelltem felé. Mondanom sem kell, tudomást sem vett rólam.

Nem is csoda, lévén Inuyasha félelmetesen erős támadást indított feléje. Az ellenfele nagyon gyors volt, és valahogy képes volt tartani a távolságot, mindig kellő messzeségben volt a félszellemtől. Mialatt ezek egymással csatáztak, a szerzetes próbált engem felhámozni a földről, testem rongybabaként lógott karjai között. Valahogy a tekintetemmel igyekeztem vele megértetni, hogy hagyjon a fenébe, de nem nagyon sikerült vele megértetni.

Arrébb vonszolt a harc központjától, így nézővé avanzsáltam. Igen, a poszttal tökéletesen meg lettem volna elégedve két-három napja, de jelenleg rohadtul idegesített, hogy nincs beleszólásom a dolgokba.

Inuyasha repült - és nem önszántából. Mély nyomot hagyott súrlódó teste a sárban - mély és véres nyomot. Kouga vetett még rá egy pillantást, aztán a magasba emelkedett, hogy onnan csapjon le Narakura. Ütése talált, a sötét alak arcán a kín jelei mutatkoztak, ám a következő pillanatban már le is sújtott, messzire repítve a farkast. Kouga szerencsére talpon maradt, rögtön indíthatott is egy ellentámadást - jobbról-balról sebesen vitte be ütéseit és rúgásait, Narakunak figyelnie kellett, ha nem akart rajtaveszteni. Közben Inuyasha is feltápászkodott már, megrázta a fejét, igyekezett magához térni.

A következő pillanatban Kouga teste a magasba emelkedett, és nagyot nyekkenve ért földet. A hátán feküdt, arcát eltorzította a fájdalom. Naraku lassú és méltóságteljes léptekkel közelített felé, de még mindig túl gyorsan ahhoz, hogy a kábult Inuyasha megelőzze.

Megfeszítettem izmaimat - mintha ezer tű szurkálna. Sikerült megmozdítanom a karomat, az élet tüze pedig elég erősen lobogott bennem; fájva, szenvedve, kínkeservesen felugrottam, és Kouga elé vetettem magamat, karjaimat széttártam. A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy a bőrömet lángok nyaldossák. Nem tudtam, mire véljem, nem tudtam, miért történik - de erőt adott, és Naraku arcára is rettenetet csalt.

- Nem bánthatod - mondtam. Hangom mintha ezer helyről szólt volna egyszerre.

- Ó, dehogynem - biccentette oldalra a fejét, és kezét csapásra emelte.

Tőröm, a Kougou mintha felcsapó lángoszlopként tört volna elő, úgy suhant kezembe, onnan pedig egyenesen Naraku mellkasába. Szemei hatalmasra meredtek, aztán pedig lecsapott rám.

A tüzek kihunytak. Vér fröccsent ezer és ezer irányba, mintha kitörő vulkán lenne. Testem elgyengült, lábaimat elhagyta az erő, összeestem. A szemem sarkából még láttam, ahogy Naraku elhátrál, járása bicegő és sánta, majd alakját elnyeli a sötétség.

Hullott az eső, cseppjei érték az arcomat. Felemeltem a kezem arcom elé - vérem folyt rajta végig ráérősen.

Aztán kart éreztem a mellkasomon, azon a ponton, ahol rettentően fájt. Nem, nem égetett a helye - fagyos volt és hideg. Féltem. Én, Faia, a kegyetlen és erkölcstelen sárkányszellem, rettegtem. Nem éreztem még ilyen hűvöset. Soha. Most… most miért?

- Faia - szólított egy hang. - Faia, ne…

- Kouga… Kouga, nem látlak - feleltem halkan, és szememet könnyek lepték el.

Arcom előtt megjelent a farkasszellem.

- Faia, miért tetted? Miért? - kérdezgetett.

- Kouga… Kouga, ne engedj el - suttogtam, légzésem zilálttá és szaggatottá vált.

- Nem engedlek - felelte, és megszorította a kezem.

- Én… én… - sóhajtottam. - Inuyashán kívül… rajta kívül…

- Igen? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Rajta kívül te voltál az egyetlen, akit szerettem - suttogtam, aztán éreztem, hogy az őssárkány mindennél hatalmasabb lángja az utolsókat pislákolja szívemben, majd végleg kialszik. Utána marad a dermesztő fagy és a jeges üresség. Hűvös nyugalom vette át az élet tüzének helyét.

_Vége_


End file.
